Kamen Rider Kiva: Legend of Darkness Moon
by Toa Solaric
Summary: 8 years old Naruto is been neglect by his parents for his sister who holds the Kyuubi and left in the darkness. He somehow end up in a cave that led him meet an legendary bat clan who offered to training him to be their new warrior to fight off against race of creatures called Fangire. Wake up! Break the chains of Destiny!
1. Destiny's play! A new legend reborn!

**Toa Solaric: Let me say this from the start…I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider Kiva. I been thinking about this for a while which have never been done before. I been inspired to do another Naruto get neglected by his parents with this story.**

Summary: 8 years old Naruto is been neglect by his parents for his sister who holds the Kyuubi and left negated by everyone in Konoha. He somehow end up in a cave that led him meet an legendary bat clan who offered to training him to be their new warrior to fight off against race of creatures called Fangire. Now as Wataru Kurenai, he will fight to protect the innocents and become a hero that is not like any others! Wake up! Break the chains of Destiny!

* * *

Kamen Rider Kiva: Legend of the Darkness moon! Break the chains!

Chapter 1: Destiny's play! A new legend reborn!

"Tou-san, did I do it right?" asked a small red hair girl who is about 7. She was showing them the justu that she prefect with the instructions from her beloved parents.

"I'm so proud to call you own heir" said Kushina Namikaze.

"Happy birthday, Hitomi" said Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage.

* * *

As the Namikaze family are been happy with their little girl, they completely unaware that they have another child in their house as he is watching them with sadness for him try to get them to notice his existence in their life.

He has blonde spiky hair from his dad and her mother's emerald eyes but he didn't have their love for him which makes him miserable right now.

His name is Naruto Namikaze.

_They forgotten about me again_, Naruto thought. No matter how much he tries to get them to notice him, his sister always seems to get in his way of getting the family and Konoha's attention from him that left him with nothing but in the dark.

He and his twin sister Hitomi born on the day when a masked stranger attack their mom and release the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune from her body to destroyed Konoha if it wasn't for his dad who seal away the Kyuubi's charka in Hitomi's body while using the other half of Kyuubi's charka to revival Kushina.

Everyone in Konoha hails Hitomi as their savior like his parents but they completely ignored him as if he never existence in the first place.

(**Flashback no justu**)

"_Son of the Fourth? That is outrage story! The Fourth never have a son!" said one man._

_Naruto has been trying to ask around people if they know the Yellow Flash have a son._

"_The savior Hitomi who is the true children of the Yellow Flash and the red hot Habanero" said another man. _

_All the man in the bars cheered to his sister's name as if she is their divine god which they didn't notice Naruto disappear or forgot to ask what his name is anywhere._

(**Flashback no justu end**)

Naruto been trying to ask his dad to training him when he was training Hitomi but his request for training always get deny when Minato told Naruto that he is busying with Hokage business and spent time with Kushina and Hitomi.

He asks his mother as well but she told him to go to his room and focusing more time with Hitomi.

Even his god parents or his grandfather figure aren't paying any attention to him anymore like they used when they were spoiling Hitomi very roil which Naruto believe isn't healthy at all.

Naruto been trying to make friends with other children but they only pay attention to Hitomi like they treating her like their princess and worship her which could drive her ego that he even notice that she been showing. He can't believe that she was supposed to be his twin.

The only friend that he has ever made is no longer in the village after he looks around the whole time for him but no one has seen him or know him at all.

_Where are you? I thought you say that we're friends?_ Naruto thought.

Naruto finally has it with them for all these years to get their attention and this is what he gets when he felt that he is living in the house of strangers who may relate to him by blood but he couldn't call them his family anymore when they paying less attention to him as if he doesn't belong here anymore.

Naruto decide to go outside of Konoha at the time like this when people who were inviting to their birthday are on there to see her and not him.

There won't anyone or Anbu on patrol today due to his and her birthday today. He been training on his own to get his parents to notice him but they are too cling on Hitomi in the first place and learning to do things on his own to survive which he felt a bit happy about.

"I doubt that they wouldn't notice that I was gone" Naruto muttered to himself.

He wondering where he will go to get someone to notice he exists not just for whom his parents are but for what he is which is all he wished.

* * *

Suddenly he felt a rain drop on his head as more begins to pour when it begins to rain.

"Great!" Naruto cursed. He run to find somewhere that he could take shelter from the rain.

_Can't this day get any more worse?_ Naruto thought.

His search for shelter wasn't in vain when he found a cave that was hidden behind a large tree that no one could notice it was there.

"I can go in there" said Naruto to himself. He sat near the mouth of the cave as he lies on his back on a large boulder and watches the rain alone.

"Kivala, don't get any close to him!" said a male irritation voice.

Naruto is shock that he wasn't the only one here and turns around to find the source of the sound.

"But Ni-san, I never see a human child up close. I think he know we are here since you were so loud!" said a childish female voice.

"I'm not that loud!" said the male voice again.

"Hello? Anyone there?" asked Naruto, nervously.

Suddenly out of nowhere two mechanical bats fly to Naruto who jump backward.

"AAAHH! MECHANIC RATS!" Naruto scream and jump back.

"We aren't Mechanical rats! We are Mechanical Bats!" shout the male Bat.

"Hey Ni-san! You are scaring this boy" said the small female bat.

Naruto look at them closely as he notice them are bats with different colors.

The male bat is a cartoon bat that is black and gold, red eyes, a green stone in the middle of his forehead.

The small bat was small than her brother but she was white, have red eyes, and a yellow stone on her forehead.

"What are you guys?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry about my Ni-san. I'm Kivala and this is my big brother Kivat the third. We are the Kivat clan" said Kivala.

"Kivat…Clan?" asked Naruto, curiosity. He never heard of them before.

"What are you two doing up at the time like this?" asked an older male voice.

Another bat that look like Kivat except his color are dark red and black, yellow eyes but have a similar stone as Kivat has.

"Tou-san! We found this boy in our cave" said Kivat.

Kivat the second swoop around Naruto as he study him before stop in front of him as their eyes face with each other.

"Boy, what is your name?" asked Kivat the second.

"Naruto Namikaze" said Naruto.

"Naruto, please tell us how did you end up in our cave?" asked Kivat the second. He was so sure that no one will be able to found this place but this child somehow manages to get through the illusion that he put up with his power to protect this place.

Naruto get this feeling that he could trust them as he told them his whole life story which takes nearly an hour to finish. "-That is why I can't stand them ignored me anymore" He said in a sad tone and cried.

Kivat royal family look shock with disbelief that something like this could happens with this boy.

Kivat the second sense no lies from this boy and can't believe his parents were do something like this which is a disgrace to them! Even if he never meets Minato, he would personal pound him for what he did to this boy since he is a father as well.

"Tou-san! Is there any way we can help him?" asked Kivat the Third. Even though he might not care for a human but to see a parents did this which he found unforgivable.

The current head of the Kivat was thinking on the same line as his son and come up with one solution.

_There is actually one way but I never try it on a human before_, Thought Kivat the second. This is going to be a gamble of life to see if this boy could really have what it takes to be their new warrior since he appears on their doorstep or dying.

"There is one way to help him but we need the boy's consent before we could aid him" said Kivat the second.

"What it is?" asked Naruto, curiosity.

Kivat the third and Kivala were curiosity as what their father has in mind could help this boy.

"Naruto what is your wish?" asked Kivat the second.

"Eh?" asked Naruto. Of all the things that Naruto been expected which is something that isn't like that at all.

"What do you want the most in your life?" asked Kivat the second.

_What I want the most? Not my family's attention or the village's after they don't really cared about my existence…but something that I longer for…_Naruto thought.

"I want to become strong to protect people…" said Naruto. He doesn't want to be like Hitomi who is spoiled really badly by everyone in Konoha and get someone just to acknowledge that he exist.

Kivat the second is quite surprise that this is coming from a seven year after being neglected by his parents must make him wiser.

_But could he redeem our clan's name?_ Kivat the second, thought. He felt that there is something different about this boy from many other humans that he watches in the past.

The three Kivat bats get his answer as they were ready to reveal their ancient history to him. "It's our turn to reveal our clan history to you. Our clan the Kivat has the ability to make armor of Kiva which makes us unique by making a pact with a person. Human can't use our power since it will kill them but a Fangire can" said Kivat the second.

"What is a Fangire?" asked Naruto. He never heard about this race either in any ninja history books before.

"Listen well, young Naruto. Fangire are stain-glass vampires that suck human life force or charka out of their body. They can change into animal forms" said Kivat the second.

Naruto listen to the elder Kivat's tale even though he yawns. He learned that Kivat's family serves the King of the Fangire for a many generations until the King of the Fangire become corrupt which led to Kivat and his family left him and gone hiding from them.

"Tou-san still believes the Fangires are still after us" said Kivala. She still couldn't form her own Kiva armor yet due to being the youngest in the Kivat family.

"And we can't fend Fangire on our own" said Kivat the third. He want to be able to make sure his family is safe as well after fled from the Fangire clan after what the royal Family has become.

Naruto really felt bad for them which reminds of his own situation and wonder if there is a way to help them even though he doesn't have anyone to help him.

"That is why I decide we want to training you to become the next Kiva" said Kivat the second. This is the only thing that he could hope to stand against the Fangire.

Naruto almost fall backward and look shock at Kivat the second just said. "But…You say human will die from using your power" he said.

"It's true but we can inject Fangire energy into your blood vein which will make you a Fandiri- half human and half Fangire- to access our power to become Kiva," said Kivat the second. "There is no way of going back to be a human after you accept this offer"

"So I'm going to become a monster?" asked Naruto, sad. He felt really sick of Fangire after hearing about them right now.

Kivala fly to Naruto's shoulder and said, "You aren't going to become a monster, Naruto-kun. Monsters are the ones who harm others. Fandiri don't really feed on human soul like Fangire does"

Naruto felt encourage by Kivala's word since there hadn't been anyone console him when he have nightmare or cried when no one is notice him exist.

"Why you're helping me?" asked Naruto. He wants to know why he worth of their help is.

"Because your family were a bunch of idiots for casting you aside for the one with great power which is a disgrace for parents to ignore one child for another! They only have self excuses now. We want you to make them face the heavy consequence for ignore you. You didn't tell any lies to us that show us you have a noble heart to fight for others and want to prove yourself which our family wills aide you" said Kivat the Second.

Naruto felt that he was about to cried happily that he meet people or Mechanical bats that cared for him other than his so-called family ever did.

"I will do it, I accept your offer to train me" said Naruto. He got this feeling that there is no going back for him since he has nowhere to return to or call home.

"Very well but a word of warning that you might pass out during the changing and my son will be helping you" said Kivat the second. He did like the spirit that this child is showing which is something that being Kiva must have to fight.

"I can handle it" said Naruto.

Kivat the third fly to Naruto as he bite Naruto's right arm as he inject the Fangire energy that he possess in his fangs.

"**Gabuu!**" said Kivat.

Naruto suddenly feel light but he felt his blood is boiling in his body which he will withstand to live as stain glass like marks appear on his face without him knowing and let out a rage of scream that is not human but more like a monstrous roar before he passed out into the darkness.

* * *

(In the Hokage's office)

While everyone is enjoying the party in the Namikaze complex, no one bother to come to see what is going on in the Hokage's office. There is a creak on family picture on Minato's desk. It the only picture of Minato and his family were smiling. But it all going to change when there is a creak on Naruto's face in the picture.

What could this means for Konoha?

* * *

Coming across the same cave that Naruto have gone into is a horse like monster with stain glass body.

"So this is where the Kivat clan have been hiding, I better report to the King" said the Horse Fangire. He finally found the cave that the traitor clan has been hiding from for over the years.

The Horse Fangire suddenly got tackle by a red blur and knock down.

"Who dares!" said the Horse Fangire. He get up to see the figure attacking him but he become stuns to realized who it was when the lighting striking in the sky.

The figure was clad in some type of armor. The torso consisted of a blood red metal body that mimicked muscles. Around it was silver metal that looked similar to a vest that connected to shoulder guards that were constricted by some chains. Under the top part of the armor was an all-black body suit that went down to the person's feet. Around the wrists and ankles were more of the silver metal, but this time they looked like bracelets. On the figure's knees were metal knee guards. Both hands were the same blood red in color as the chest, though they looked to be partially clawed compared to regular hands. The figure's right leg was heavily armored with silver metal up to the knee, and was confined by chains like its shoulders. Around the figure's waist was some odd belt, with what look like different colored whistles on the sides. The buckle looked like a bat. The helmet of the figure consisted of a silver mouth guard that resemble fangs and at the top was red metal making an odd shape with a small green gem in the middle of it. The visors for the eyes were two large yellow eye pieces that shaped like bat wings.

"So you are the new Kiva…? I will take back the armor from you!" growl the Horse Fangire. He recognized the Kivat on his belt which is Kivat's son which the person before him is the new Kiva.

The Horse Fangire charges at the figure known as Kiva with a punch but Kiva caught his punch and stop it from hitting his face.

Kiva responds back with punches at the Horse Fangire that push him back and knock him to the ground like nothing.

The Horse Fangire coming back up as he going to pound Kiva with his fist but Kiva is skillful enough to avoid the punch before counter with his own punch.

The Horse Fangire rise up as he drop something part of his body to the ground as it become a sword and the Horse Fangire grab it as he stand up.

Kiva have trouble when the Horse Fangire was close and get slash across his armor which cause sparks coming out before getting stab by the Horse Fangire.

"You are very sorry to be Kiva" said the Horse Fangire, smirk.

Kiva suddenly looks at him before respond him with a punch in the face which knocks him to the ground.

"But-t I thought I killed you" said the Horse Fangire. He realizes something is wrong when he saw where he stab with his sword and look shock.

"Wow that was close" said Kivat the third. He grabs the sword with his jaw in time to save Kiva from being stab and spit the sword out of his mouth when they aren't in any danger right now.

Kivat use his telekinesis power to bring out the red fuestle to his mouth and play it.

"**Wake up!**" said Kivat as he blow the Fuestle.

The rain suddenly stops as the sky become clear but it stain blood red across the sky with the full moon showing up.

Kiva goes into his stance before lift his foot right leg into the air. Kivat fly off the belt as he unsealed the seal chain on Kiva's leg that releases the two red wings that sprang out with a glowing red gem on it.

The Horse Fangire now senses a demonic feeling that is the same as Kiva's ancestor but it more different.

Kiva jump up into the air as he is face with the moon behind his back and coming down with his Darkness Moon breaker.

The Horse Fangire gets hit with the full force on the stomach as he has been pushed back to a rock. A large demonic bat sigma is showing behind him before the Horse Fangire's body shattered like it's nothing and his soul orb float into the sky.

Kiva felt his job is done as he disappears into the night again after returning to this world again to make others to remember his clan name.

But his fight is already notice by 9 bijiu demons were sealed into their containers have felt a demonic aura across the night sky that have not been felt for long time.

They have realize a new Kiva have risen in the Elemental Nation after many years of absence and sense the changes that will be happen soon.

* * *

(**Naruto's mindscape**)

Naruto found himself in what look like a sewer and wonder where in the world is he until he hears a crying from what look like a prison cell with a seal on it.

"Hello…?" asked Naruto. He comes closer to the cell until he discovers someone is in there.

It was a brown hair girl who looks about 15 wore a red kimono with fox design on it crying behind the bars which Naruto couldn't help admit that she is pretty.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. He slips through the cell holders as he come closer.

The brown hair girl looks up with violet eyes is puffing due to the crying to see Naruto with shock as if she knows him before turning away from him.

"Kit…I'm so…sorry for everything! This is entirely my fault! When Madara took control of my thought! " cried the brown hair girl.

Naruto was taking back by what the girl is saying which could possible means she is…

"You are the Kyuubi…? But I thought your charka were seal in Hitomi…" said Naruto, stun. Everyone thought Hitomi was the one who hold the Kyuubi in bay, he never though he holds Kyuubi's soul.

"That is true when your father split my charka to seal in your sister and used some to revival your mother but my soul somehow found its way into your body on that day which your parents and the whole village are entirely unaware. I'm now powerless and wasn't able to contact you when you were struggling alone in Konoha until now… I'm ready to accept any punishment from you" said the Kyuubi. She watches his harsh life through her prison and couldn't bear to see what he is going through after Minato for sealing her entire charka into Hitomi and left Naruto in the darkness.

Kyuubi never thought Naruto were found the legendary Kivat Bat clan that hadn't been seen by anyone for a long time.

For all of his life, Naruto hate the Kyuubi for what it has taken away from him but to meet her in person make him question if it is worth getting mad at her anymore since he is helpless like her. Could it make him any better than what his so-called parents have ever done for him?

"I… forgive you, Kyuubi-chan. I know that it isn't your fault for attacking Konoha on that day when you were control by Madara and I promised that I will defeat him for everything that he did to us" said Naruto, clenches his fist. He doesn't know how he will go up against the ancient founder of the Uchiha clan but he need to get stronger to fight against him which is something that he can do for the start.

Of all things that Kyuubi was expect but never thought her container would willing to forgive her and willing to challenge the man who she thought to be dead over the years which she couldn't understand.

"Why would you forgive me after everything that been taking away from you? You should hate me for what my power has done to you!" shout Kyuubi tearfully.

"I don't know…you won't been mean or threating me to let you out but you were sorry about everything which is better than from the bastards who I will never considered my family anymore, Kyuubi-chan" said Naruto, smile.

"Thank…you" said Kyuubi. She would have blamed herself for eternity for what she did if it wasn't for her jailor or the feeling that suddenly grown in her that she never felt for a long time.

"Kyuubi is my title, but my name is Natsumi" said Kyuubi.

"What a lovely name for a girl like you, Natsumi-chan" said Naruto, smile.

Natsumi blush by what Naruto says since there hadn't be any men could do that to her for thousands of years.

_Could he be the one that I looking?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

(**Outside of Naruto's mindscape**)

Naruto woke up after meeting with Natsumi and found himself in what look like a master bed as he found himself in a chamber.

_Where am I?_ Naruto thought. He hoped that he isn't back at Konoha which won't be the best day of his life after he escaped.

"Seem that you are awake, boy" said a familiar voice.

Naruto see Kivat the third on the table as if he was waiting for him to wake up from his slump.

"Kivat where are we?" asked Naruto.

Kivat look a bit surprised and asked, "What was the last thing that you remember, boy?"

Naruto told Kivat about his meets with Natsumi when he found out that her soul is sealed within him.

Kivat was quite surprise that Naruto didn't remember his first fight as Kiva against a Fangire that have discover their cave and the boy is a natural fighter which he is quite impressive.

"Well, Tou-san did wonder about that when he senses her aura within your body after transferring Fangire energy into your blood. You are one lucky man to seen her" said Kivat, smile. He got a good feeling about stick with him to see other beautiful women out in the open world since he been stick in the cave with nothing to do except babysitting his sister Kivala which is a pain for a long time and want to see women that are beautiful like his father says which is going to be on the list of things that he want to see in the outside world.

"Well, the Fangire energy somehow affects your current appearance as well which you should check it out" said Kivat.

Naruto is curiosity about what Kivat is talking about, he found a big mirror hang in the room to see if it was true.

"Whoa!" said Naruto, disbelief.

He sees a brown hair boy with brown eyes in his clothes in his reflection.

_Is that me?_ Naruto thought. He wasn't expecting a lot of changes beside not being human touches his hair to feel that it wasn't yellow spiky anymore but brown and straight. He noticed that he grew few feet taller as well.

"Hmm…We need to get you some new clothes soon. Also you should think up a new name for yourself" said Kivat.

Kivat was right, Naruto doesn't want to be either an Uzumaki or Namikaze after being neglected by his so-called family and everyone else in Konoha for not being 'special' like Hitomi.

"From here on out, Naruto Namikaze perished by his parents' decision…I'm now Wataru Kurenai who is going to fulfill his dying wish" said Wataru.

"Well, Wataru from here on we're partners. I think it's time to meet your new teachers who are going to train you how to fight. Follow me, Ikuze!" said Kivat as he flies out to the hallway.

Wataru follow the little bat while he still doesn't know where they are exactly.

* * *

"Kivat wait up!" said Wataru. He found Kivat waiting for him in what look like a living room with a fireplace.

"So this is the boy who Lord Kivat told us is going to be the next Kiva?" asked a male voice.

Wataru found that Kivat isn't the only one who was waiting for him when he saw three people were there as well.

The voice belongs to a feral man in a butler uniform with a loss tie.

There was another man in the same clothes but he was bulk.

Lastly was a boy about 13 in a sailor clothes and is smiling at him.

"Well, Wataru. This is Jiro, Riki, and Ramon. They will be train you how to fight and going to be your back up team against the Fangire" said Kivat.

"I hope we can get along, Oni-chan" said Ramon, smile.

"Don't worry, you will get used to him in time" said Riki, firm.

"Hmm…I think we will get along fine, boy" said Jiro. He is quite curiosity how far will this child go as Kiva.

Wataru is curiosity what he is going to learned from them since he want to be strong as well and want to learn about other monsters that could exist in the world.

"Wataru, we are in the Great Castle Doran" said Kivat.

"Castle…Doran?" asked Wataru. He never heard a place like this as well either.

"It's a castle that was built around a dragon by the Fangire" said Kivat.

"How did you get it away?" asked Wataru.

The three arm monsters and Kivat look at each other as if it was complicated story.

"It's a long story which we might tell you another time" said Riki.

Something tells Wataru that they don't want to talk about it which he won't bother to ask since it could be personally.

"Anyway, we should begin your training about now" said Kivat.

"I agreed as well. To see if you are worthy to be Kiva" said Jiro.

Wataru know well there is no going back from this and the answer was moving forward into the future.

This is Wataru's adventure not as a ninja but as the Next Kamen Rider Kiva.

* * *

**Toa Solaric: Well what do you think of this Naruto crossover with Kamen Rider Kiva? I was thinking about if Wataru should start his own Village or not?**


	2. The Moonlight in the Wave

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider Kiva. Thanks you guys for the reviews and comments that encourage me to keep on going with this story.** **I'm not pairing Naruto/Wataru with Hinata since Hinata is too overused and already seen someone did that pair in Naruto crossover Kamen Rider Kiva, I think it call ****Naruto: Break the chains****. I mean serious! I'm not doing Sakura or Ino either since it will make my stomach sick!**** The main pair of this story is Wataru/Naruto and Natsumi. I might give Wataru a small harem if anyone wants me to add in it. **

**The bashing will be mainly bashing: Namikaze bashing, Konoha 9 bashing, Team 7 bashing, Jiraiya bashing, Tsunade bashing and Hiruzen bashing. **

**There is a few things that you guys might want to know before continue reading this story:**

**Naruto/Wataru Kurenai isn't the son of Minato and Kushina anymore due to his changes and I'm not doing any incest.** **Also, I'm not having Wataru fallen in love with his former sister crap business since I have seen too many fanfiction of it's alright.**

**2. Wataru won't be able to use Kyuubi's charka since you know.**

**3. Itachi won't be the one who start the massacre.**

**4. Wataru is going to be a slight taller than all the rest of Konoha 12.**

**5. There aren't going to be any Konoha pair with Wataru since he didn't feel anything for Konoha.**

**6. Ixa was a bit hard to put in the story due to the lack of advance technology in the Elemental Nation which is why I plan something different since it might become confusing.**

* * *

Ch2: The Moonlight in the Wave

"Well, Wataru from here on we're partners. I think it's time to meet your new teachers who are going to train you how to fight. Follow me, Ikuze!" said Kivat as he flies out to the hallway.

Wataru follow the little bat while he still doesn't know where they are exactly.

"Kivat wait up!" said Wataru. He found Kivat waiting for him in what look like a living room with a fireplace.

"So this is the boy whom Lord Kivat have told us is going to be the next Kiva?" asked a male voice.

Wataru found that Kivat isn't the only one who was waiting for him when he saw three people were there as well.

The voice belongs to a feral man in a butler uniform with a loss tie.

There was another man in the same clothes but he was bulk.

Lastly was a boy about 13 in a sailor clothes and is smiling at him.

"Well, Wataru. This is Jiro, Riki, and Ramon. They will be train you how to fight and going to be your back up team against the Fangire" said Kivat.

"I hope we can get along, Oni-chan" said Ramon, smile.

"Don't worry, you will get used to him in due time" said Riki, firm.

"Hmm…I think we will get along fine, boy" said Jiro. He is quite curiosity how far will this half-human go as Kiva and might teach few other things like become a man.

Wataru is curiosity what he is going to learned from them since he want to be strong as well and want to learn about other monsters that thought to be myths but actually real.

"Wataru, we are in the Great Castle Doran" said Kivat.

"Castle…Doran?" asked Wataru. He never heard a place like this as well either.

"It's a castle that was built around a dragon by the Fangire" said Kivat.

"How did you get it away?" asked Wataru. He was shock that dragons actually existed as well.

The three arm monsters and Kivat look at each other as if it was complicated story.

"It's a long story which we might tell you another time" said Riki.

"It was of crazy" said Ramon.

Something tells Wataru that they don't want to talk about it which he won't bother to ask since it could be personally.

"Anyway, we should start your training" said Kivat.

"I agreed as well. To see if you are worthy to the title Kiva like Lord Kivat would have claims" said Jiro, grim.

They decide to tell Wataru about what the Fangire clans did to cause them to become the last remains of their clans and the fact that they hunt humans for their life forces to survive. Wataru was surprise that they hunt humans as well, but felt pity for them as for what the Fangire King did to their family and the fact that they are outcast to the human race like him.

Wataru know well there is no going back from this and the answer was moving forward into the future. He know there is no place to call home in Konoha anymore which is fine for him since he never felt really belong there.

* * *

(Opening song)

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up**

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only**

**Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru Imi o shiritakunai?**

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ')**

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)**

**Ima wo torimaku subete no koto**

**Kako kara no messeeji**

**Baku baku Beatin' heart**

**Baki baki Burnin' heart**

**Soko ni kakuretete mo**

**Nani mo hajimannai**

**Tozasareteta doa wo sono ashi de kowase**

**Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete**

**Tomaranaide**

**unmei no Rule yabutteku**

**Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidasou**

**You got to change Breakin 'the chain**

**Tobashiteke ashita e**

**Don't be afraid, world is your stage? Go!**

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up**

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only**

(Opening end)

* * *

**6 years later**

(In the land of the Wave)

Kakashi have really a bad day. He is facing against Zabuza Momochi right on his own since no of his students aren't strong enough to face the Demon of the Mist. His students are Hitomi Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Their mission was a C-Rank and it was to guard Tazuna while he builds his bridge in wave. Unfortunately, Tazuna lied about the mission, when they were attacked by the Demon Brothers. After a few words, the team agreed to follow the mission.

However, they soon encountered Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hidden Mist.

"Now it times to take you shrimps down" said Zabuza.

All three genins are shaking since they are affected by the killing aura around the well-known Demon of the Mist. Sakura stayed at the sidelines while Hitomi and Sasuke were trying to beat Zabuza's clone. They continue to fight, even though Kakashi told them to run, but refused since both Hitomi and Sasuke know that without Kakashi, they will be killed instantly. It even got worse when Sasuke started to get more afraid of Zabuza, since Zabuza explained about the graduation test in Kiri once did long ago. Hitomi is having struggle of calling out the Kyuubi's charka out to even the odds.

_Damn! I need to do something! _Kakashi thought. He tried to think all the possible ways to get the hell out of the prison make of water and protect his students who aren't ready for someone like Zabuza.

Without warning, a tentacle come out of nowhere and grabs Zabuza's by the neck as the octopus like monster that came out of the forest.

"Well…it look like it's my luck day. My my…what a handsome man you are" said the Octopus Fangire, sly.

_What the hell!? _The Demon of the mist thought. There was one thing that the Demon of the Mist could afraid of someone tries to take advantage of him which is nearly scarily with Mei once.

Zabuza lost his focus on his Water prison justu which release Kakashi but the Copycat ninja got hit by some sort of water spout attacks from the Octopus Fangire that knock him into the tree.

_Zabuza-sama! _Haku thought.

"What the hell are they?!" screech Sakura in her loud and banshee voice. She is very freak out by the strange monsters appears in this.

Sasuke and Hitomi were shock as well of the appearance of the Octopus Fangire even though Hitomi heard a strange rumor from her father about monsters like them been seen and taking people's life.

* * *

(Not far from where Team 7)

"Wataru, it look they are over there" said Kivat.

The brown hair teen look to see where the Fangire and was surprise to see a team from Konoha as well and including his former sister Hitomi. She looks almost like her mother even though Wataru hadn't seen her after he left Konoha to found his own path.

"Wataru? What's wrong?" asked Kivat.

"It's her…" said Wataru, stun.

Kivat turns to see the red hair girl that Wataru is talking about and remember her as former sister of his partner.

"So what do you think we do, Wataru?" asked Kivat.

"We have a job to do, Kivat" said Wataru. Even though he doesn't want to get involved with Konoha ninja, there is still Fangire that need to be take care since his vow to fight against the Fangire. And his friends went out to seek for any information in town that they won't get here in time.

"Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze!" said Kivat.

* * *

When the Octopus Fangire is about to send her energy fangs down on Zabuza until someone kick her from the behind as her tentacles let goes of him.

"Who the hell" growl the Octopus Fangire.

She turns around to see someone that she has heard rumors about as her facial become pales when she didn't think this could be true. When the Octopus Fangire come face with none other than Kiva himself.

"Impossible! Kiva?!" said Octopus.

Zabuza is throwing aside like a rag doll but he is unconscious from the choking that he almost couldn't breathe air. But his henchmen Haku saw this as a chance to get her master out of here when the others are distracted.

Everyone, except Tazuna was shocked of Kiva's appearance. Hitomi is mystified by the appearance of Kiva since she never seen someone like him before and felt that is something demonic about him disturbs her.

Kiva start by sending a rapid brawls attack at the Octopus Fangire which send her flying to a tree that been nearly knock down.

The Octopus Fangire got back up before caught Kiva in her tentacles and going to choke the armor warrior.

"Soon…The King will reward me for this" said the Octopus Fangire.

Kiva have struggle of moving as he trying to break the binds as he is coming closer to the Octopus Fangire.

Hitomi couldn't bear to watch any longer as she closed her eyes when she knows this is going to end badly and couldn't do anything to help.

Kivat the third have enough of seeing his partner struggle against the binds and determines to help.

"Oh! What in the world are you doing?" yelled Kivat.

Kivat fly off his perch as he bites one of the tentacles which caused the Octopus Fangire to scream and loose enough for Kiva to break the binds.

Kiva sends few punches and sidekick on the Octopus Fangire's stomach that knocks her on the ground. Kiva to takes out a red fuestle and place it into Kivat's mouth.

"**Wake up!**" said Kivat. A 5 note tune played as the full moon in the sky suddenly turned into a crescent moon while the sky had a hint of a red color.

Kiva then kicked up his right leg for Kivat to fly around the leg to release the chains on it to reveal red bat wings and three emerald gems embedded into his shin. Kiva then launched himself into the air by his left leg, did a turn in the air to aim at Octopus Fangire.

Kiva then launched himself into the air by his left leg, did a turn in the air to aim at Octopus Fangire and shot at her in high speed and landed a hard, painful kick to her chest, leaving a scar on her chest that looked like a weird Bat insignia.

Suddenly the Octopus Fangire's body begins to crystallized in different colors before she shattered like glass as her soul orb fly out of her body.

_Who is he?_ Hitomi thought.

_Is he a monster?_ Sakura thought.

_What power! It should belong to the Uchiha! _Sasuke thought.

Kiva felt that his job is done as he returns to the forest.

"Wait!" shout Hitomi.

Kiva ignored her as he continues walking through the woods. Hitomi chased after him but couldn't find him anywhere.

* * *

In the Inn

Wataru walking into the Inn as he found two unlikely faces at the table near where he has been. Kivat is following him not far from him.

"Wataru-kun, you are back" said the brown hair girl. She wears a black shirt with black combats boots, along with black biker shorts, and headband around her neck. There is a scale like sword hanging on her back.

"I'm fine, Tsubasa-chan," said Wataru. "Did you guys found anything, Toushiro?"

"We nearly have trouble with Gato's men when we asked too many questions about the recently people who been attacked by _them_" said Toushiro. He has a muscular build who wore a gray cloak, a headband over his forehead with a long sword that hangs behind his back.

Wataru know that they couldn't talk about Fangire in front of public or people were panic if they found out like the last mission that they have gone on.

"If the information says about what Gato is planning then we need to be ready" said Wataru, serious.

"So what do we do now?" asked Toushiro to Wataru.

"We should watch over Tazuna since Gato is after him" said Wataru.

"I agreed since a group of Genin and a Jonin won't be able to protect this town from Gato" said Toushiro as he looking at a golden knuckle in his hand.

* * *

A couple minutes after today's incident, both Tazuna and Team 7 arrived at the house. Placing Kakashi in Tazuna's room, the three teammates have separate thoughts from that incident with Kiva.

"Who was that guy?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke is still brew on the fact that his father betrayed the clan and almost killed everyone but leave his brother, mother and him alive. Even the Fourth wasn't able to stop him from leaving the Village.

Sakura had stars in her eyes about Kiva's appearance; she pictured her precious Sasuke being Kamen Rider Kiva.

But unlike Sasuke or Sakura, Hitomi wasn't thinking about Kiva right now. She was thinking about the brother…that her family has abandon when they were focusing on her training to master the Kyuubi's charka and still remember that Naruto is gone.

(Flashback no justu)

3 years ago-

_Hitomi ran through the halls and appeared in front of Naruto's room. She been so busy with training that she haven't seen her brother at all recently or even lunch which scared her._

_Hitomi was scared to open it. She never has been inside Naruto's room before so she didn't know what was in there. Too scared to go inside she decided to knock on the door instead hoping Naruto would answer._

_"Onichan," Hitomi said while knocking on her brother's door. She got no answer, and knocked once again only to have no answer once again. She put her head against the walls to hear any noise but heard nothing. Assuming that he wasn't there, and still scared to go into his room, Hitomi went to tell her parents._

_Hitomi quickly went to the kitchen where both Minato and Kushina are. _

_Kushina seeing the sad look on Hitomi faced asked, "What's wrong Hitomi?" _

_Hitomi looked at her and replied, "I haven't seen Onichan out today," shocking both Minato and Kushina._

_"Did you check his room?" asked Minato._

_"Well I knocked and got no reply and I'm scared to go into his room," Hitomi replied with a frightful tone._

_"Why are you scared?"_

"_Because he will be mad at me if I come in"_

_Hitomi opened Naruto's door which shock the Namikaze in surprise as they enter Naruto's room for the first time. Naruto's room was what you would call plain, very plain. The walls where white, no dirty marks on it. While his bed was neatly done showing that he was gone. His room was very clean even cleaner than Minato and Kushina. There wasn't a single clothes lying around anywhere. His clothes were neatly folded and the dirty ones in a basket at the side of his room._

"_Where is Naruto?" asked Kushina._

_What they didn't believe in their eyes that Naruto's picture of them together as family. It has been shattered and there is a demonic bat mark of some sort on the wall of Naruto's room._

(Flashback end)

_Onichan…I'm sorry_, Hitomi thought. How long have neither her nor her parents have notices her brother's departing from the family after everyone is so focus on her. When she saw the demonic bat mark that Kiva have made which is almost similiar to the one on Naruto's room which would caused her to wonder if there is some connect to the armor figure and her brother?

* * *

-Gato's base-

_So that fool Tazuna would hire Konoha ninja to protect him. Zabuza and his friend won't be enough_,Gato thought.

Gato gave out an evil grin and chuckled. Since no one is around to notice his face has stain glass marks on his face. _So Kiva is here if I defeated him then I will gain the power that the King has once lost!_

* * *

(This is a new project that I been working and I want you readers' opinions)

Coming soon in the future…

"Abandon doubt, Abandon fear" Ankh said to Ichigo from within his mind "Turn forward and face your enemy." Reiatsu exploded from out of Ichigo's body with multiply colors "Have doubt and you'll be afraid, have courage to faces your enemies~! Shout, my name is…"

"Reach to the infinity! Mugen-oh no Medals! (Infinity King's medals)" shout Ichigo. Multiply colors reiatsu burst out and it was massive and shook the room violently. The room shook from the massive release of pent up power, and after a few seconds the room stopped shaking and Ichigo came into view, but what they saw confused them. Ichigo looked exactly the same, the only difference being the hilt of his sword was gone and there is a strange belt on Ichigo's waist.

"What kinda release was that? A belt? What the heck is with his Zanpakuto?" Jinta complained after overcoming the shock of the release of power. It was true, Tessai noted, but he knew better than to judge something he had no idea of.

"Hey…Hat'n'clogs..." Ichigo said quietly. Kisuke perked up, wondering what was going on. His instincts were screaming something was amiss, and he knew it was best to stay on guard.

"I hope you will be ready for what I'm going to do…" said Ichigo. He took out a circular device that just came to his hand.

_Ankh, I remember the reason that I gain this power for even though I don't know what is going to happen next_, Ichigo thought.

Kisuke notice there is something odd about the belt when he notices there are three slots on it with three medals that he never seen before in his life.

One is red with a hawk symbol; one is yellow with a tiger symbol; and the last one is a grasshopper.

"Henshin," he said while moving the scanner over his chest.

"**TAKA!**"

"**TORA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**" sung the belt as holographic, bigger, versions of the known Core Medals circled around Ichigo.

The holograms of the Head Medals however circled him vertically, going pass through his chest while the Body and Leg Medals circled him horizontally. The Medals kept circling him until the holographic versions of the Medals he just scanned were in front of him. The Medals combined into a symbol that slammed on Ichigo's chest. The symbol then generated armor. He had a red bird like head with green eyes, yellow gauntlets with three claws folded back with yellow line running up to his shoulder pads, and green legs with an armor pattern on it that looked an insect like with green shoes and green angled lines going to his chest. He also had a gold circle encompassing his chest with the images in this order from top to bottom a Red bird on top of Yellow tiger face with a green grasshopper head under it.

"No way! That his Zanpakuto!" Jinta said with disbelieve look on his face and drop his jaws. He never seen an armor type Zanpakuto before in his life.

'_No way! An Armor Zanpaku-to?!'_ Tessai said to himself.

"What in the world…" muttered Kisuke, disbelieve. He never seen an armor type Zanpakuto before in his life since Zanpaku-to are supposed to be in weapon forms. But he never expects Ichigo, of all people is this surprising have an armor type.

Ichigo Kurosaki the next…Kamen Reaper OOO!

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Sorry about not getting this chapter done since I have trouble of deciding with either the training or skip to the Wave Arc for some interesting battle against Gato soon. I didn't have Wataru and his friends meet Tazuna then offered to help him since I want to try something different. I'm sorry about not making an opening since I have already made one for Dark Kiva. You should figure out who is Ixa in this story.**

**What do you think of my Kamen Reaper OOO?**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kiva: Legend of the Darkness Moon!**

**-Team 7 were wondering who is Kiva.**

**-Gato shows up and change the fate of the Bridge.**

**-Three unlikely heroes make their appearance on the bridge to save the town from its demised. **

**Chapter 3: Moonlight in the Wave part 2**

**Wake up! Break the chains of Destiny!**

**Read and Review it!**


	3. The Moonlight in the Wave part 2

**Toa Solaric: Let me say this from the start…I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider Kiva. The only things that I own are my OC characters and OC riders. Wataru isn't going back to Konoha but he will appear in the Chunin exam. **

**Wataru/Naruto's harem: ****Natsumi (Fem. Kyuubi), ****Fem. Haku , ****Fuu, ****Wendy (From Fairy Tail), ****Shion**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kiva: Legend of the Darkness Moon

Chapter 3: Moonlight on the Wave part 2

_**So far on Kamen Rider Kiva: Legend of the Darkness Moon~**_

"_Now it times to take you shrimps down" said Zabuza._

…_.._

"_Well…it look like it's my luck day. My my…what a handsome man you are" said the Octopus Fangire, sly._

…_._

"_We have a job to do, Kivat!" said Wataru._

…

"_Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze!" said Kivat._

…

"_Impossible! Kiva?!" said Octopus Fangire._

…

"_Wake up!" said Kivat._

…

"_Wait!" shout Hitomi._

_But Kiva ignored her and keeping walking into the forest._

…

"_If the information says about what Gato is planning then we need to be ready" said Wataru, serious._

* * *

~Tazuna's House~

"Tazuna-san, do you know anything about the strange man in armor?" asked Kakashi.

"I thought would be a rumor but that man is called Kiva, some folks claims that they often spot him out when people were endanger," said Tazuna.

"Kiva?" asked Hitomi, curiosity.

"He been spot a few weeks ago when bandits were trying to kill my grandfather and saved the builders" said Tsunami.

The entire Team 7 now became really want to figure out who he really is and want to recruit Kiva into their village to become the ultimate village in the history. But what they didn't know that Kiva have a place of his own already.

"It wouldn't be fun for you." Said a kid in overalls, a bucket hat, and just gave off the most depressing aura a person could imagine.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke snapped.

"Inari, where have you been?" Tazuna asked, holding his arms out to the boy.

"Welcome home, Grandpa!" Inari said. He came up and hugs Tazuna.

"Inari, greet our guests properly." Tsunami scolded. "They are esteemed ninja who brought your grandfather home safely."

Inari looked at the 3 ninja, one of whom was lying on the couch.

"But kaa-san, they're all gonna lose" Inari said. "Kiva will stop Gato!"

"Do you have a problem with us, brat" Sasuke said. Inari just glared at Sasuke. "I'm an elite Uchiha, no one could defeated me"

"You ninjas suck!" said Inari.

"Don't you mock me with them" growl Sasuke.

"Sasuke! That is enough!" said Hitomi.

"Where are you off to Inari?" Tazuna asked.

"I'm going to watch the ocean from my room." Inari said and walked out of the house.

What they didn't know that Tazuna would trust more in Kiva than these people from Konoha after witness them couldn't save themselves against Zabuza or the monsters.

The mysterious hunter ninja was eavesdropping on their conversation as well and she is amazed as well. She left to report the information she acquired to Zabuza about the being known as Kiva.

* * *

(Gato's base)

"Sir, it seem you have a visitor"

"Very well, bring him in…I been expecting him soon" said Gato.

A figure enters the room wearing only a black cloak to cover up his face as Gato see him.

"It been a long time, brother" said the stranger. "I'm curiosity about the message that you give me…is it true?"

"Kiva has been sight in the area, my dear friend" said Gato.

"Where Kiva is….So is the traitor Kivat clan as well" said the stranger.

* * *

(Opening song)

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up**

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only**

**Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru Imi o shiritakunai?**

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ')**

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)**

**Ima wo torimaku subete no koto**

**Kako kara no messeeji**

**Baku baku Beatin' heart**

**Baki baki Burnin' heart**

**Soko ni kakuretete mo**

**Nani mo hajimannai**

**Tozasareteta doa wo sono ashi de kowase**

**Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete**

**Tomaranaide**

**Unmei no Rule yabutteku**

**Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidasou**

**You got to change Breakin 'the chain**

**Tobashiteke ashita e**

**Don't be afraid, world is your stage? Go!**

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up**

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only**

(Opening end)

* * *

**(**Street**)**

Hitomi looked around. The Wave country had homeless children and broken shop windows almost everywhere when Gato have rob them of almost everything that they have.

She walked down the street, but when she got there, another strange sight met her eyes: glass sculptures of children and civilians alike, lying on the ground.

_What in the world is going on here?_ Hitomi thought shocked.

As they crumbled a moment later, Hitomi felt something wrap around her neck and pull her backwards. She looked round; what she saw nearly made her scream...

It was a monster, with a reptilian head and stained glass-like patterns all over its body. "Don't struggle, cutie..." it said."You don't need to die painfully..."

Horrified, Hitomi desperately tried to free himself, but to no avail; the monster was too strong. She still struggle on the fact that she couldn't use Kyuubi's charka after all these years.

Suddenly the Lizard Fangire lets go of Hitomi when it was hit by a heat wave of some kind that forced it back.

"Who dared!" growl the Lizard Fangire.

"Fangire! Your days are numbered into extinction!" said an armor being with a strange metal knuckle in his right hand. He wear shining white armor. At its core, the armor was a black bodysuit padded on with white plates of armor with a blue trim except for the shoulder pads which had a golden trim instead along with a silver chest plate. His face was covered with a white helmet and a silver mouth plate and a gold cross faceplate had a black slit for a visor which allowed him to see.

"What are you!" demand the Lizard Fangire. He thought Kiva is the only one here but this really changes everything.

"Hmm…I guess, it true that Fangires never heard of the Fangire hunters before then you can called me…Ixa," the armored warrior answered, "Your executioner."

Both Ixa and the Lizard Fangire charge at each other with only fists against each other. But it turns out that Ixa have the upper hand as he beating the Lizard Fangire down onto the ground with brutal forces not before the Lizard Fangire begging for mercy.

"I don't offer forgiven to murders like you!" said Ixa as his right fist begins to glow bright and beating down the Fangire with a final move.

The Lizard Fangire's entire body shattered as the glow orb left and floats high up into the air.

Ixa turns around to see Hitomi still on the ground as he pick the red hair girl up and place her gentle on a nearby bench before leaving.

_So this is her?_ Ixa thought and left.

Hitomi woke up as she found herself sitting on a broken bench and remember the monster that attacked her early. But as she looks around, the monster has already vanished.

_Crud, I better check if Tsunami-san is alright!_ Hitomi thought as she running off.

* * *

(**In the forest)**

Meanwhile Haku has a similar reaction that Hitomi would have except that it was a Scorpion Fangire who tries to corner her when she found a couple of people falling on the ground and were crystalized.

Haku is gathering herbs for her master Zabuza after notice him using up the last batch of blend that she made for him which is why she gone into the woods to gather more. Not before getting corner by a scorpion monster that seem to be interested in her.

Suddenly both Wataru and Tsubasa show up on the scene.

"Tsubasa-chan, I will handle him." said Wataru.

"Kivat!" said Wataru.

"Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat said as he bites Wataru's hand.

"**Gabuu!**"

Fangire marks shows up on Wataru's face as his belt materialized around his waist.

With one word, Wataru then thrust Kivat forward.

"Henshin!"

With one swift movement Wataru placed Kivat upside down on the belt then to let go making it seem that Kivat was hanging upside down. With Kivat firmly in place, the same magic sign appeared in front of Kivat's face, as a multitude of sound waves seem to come off as Wataru was covered in quicksilver that morphed his form before it shattered like glass, with the sound of a bat screeching. With the quicksilver gone, Wataru have become Kamen Rider Kiva.

Kiva charge in by deliver a kick on the Scorpion Fangire's back to move him away from Haku who passed out from the choke on her neck.

The Scorpion Fangire turns as he was surprised to see it was none other than Kiva himself.

"Are you alright?" Meanwhile Tsubasa is tries to wake Haku to get her out of here.

"Kiva!" growl the Scorpion Fangire as he sends his sharp tail on the rider.

Kiva rolls away to his left to avoid the acid tail before going for a head on tackle against the Scorpion Fangire.

Scorpion Fangire swung his right clawed hand at Kiva intending to rip the rider apart. Kiva moved back to dodge the strike, letting it fly by his face a scant few inches, Kiva then move forward with small quick jabs to the Scorpion Fangire's chest, ending with a right elbow to the head, before once again moving back to just avoid a claw aimed for his head.

"Hold still!" demand Scorpion Fangire annoyed at Kiva.

Kiva grabs the Scorpion Fangire's neck in an iron grip as he forced the Scorpion Fangire and slam the Fangire's head into a tree.

Haku woke up to see Tsubasa look down at her as the last thing that she remember been attacked by a Scorpion monster before blacking out.

"What happen…?" Haku muttered confused as Tsubasa helping the grown woman up.

"You blackout when I found you here" said Tsubasa.

"Kiva?" asked Haku. She recognized Kiva was the one who saved her master as she and Tsubasa watch them fighting.

Both Kiva and the Scorpion Fangire rolls to the ground after breaking through couple of trees, they were on the ground before getting up on their own foots.

The Scorpion Fangire shoots poison darts from his mouth as he tries to target the rider.

"Incoming!" said Kivat as he warns Kiva.

Kiva dodges them in time as the darts melt parts of an old tree, The Scorpion Fangire is about to launch another barrage of acid darts until Kivat flies in to assault the Fangire with his steel wings.

"How do you like that? Huh? Not so tough aren't you?" Kivat laughed before sticking his tongue at the Fangire.

"Get off me!" growl Scorpion Fangire as he trying to shake off the Kivat bat but not ending up getting pound in the gut. He doubled over in pain; he followed through by driving his elbow into the back of his neck, making his face onto the ground. He then jumped back.

"Now Kiva!" said Kivat.

Kiva followed as he gives the red fuestle to Kivat; there was a whistling sound as Kivat bellowed:

"**WAKE UP!**"

The armor and chains on his right leg opened up in the shape of a bat's wings as Kiva leapt high into the air. He then descended back to the earth, aiming a falling front kick at the monster on the ground.

"**Darkness Moon Break!**" said Kiva.

With a scream, the Scorpion Fangire shattered upon impact, leaving a silhouette of a bat where he had been; all that was left of him was a glowing white orb that floated in midair for a moment and then flew away.

Both Kiva and Kivat know where is the orb is going as Tsubasa and Haku walk toward Kiva.

"Thank for saving me, mister but I need to go now" said Haku as she left in a hurry. She needs to tell her master Zabuza about Kiva's power.

Tsubasa look watch the girl leave with an odd look on her face. "There is no doubt that she is working for Zabuza-san since she give away that she know about your title, Wataru" She said.

Kivat fly off the Kivat belt as Kiva turn silver and shatter back into his original form. Wataru look at the direction where Haku is going.

"She has the same scent as the hunter Nin that took Zabuza away" said Kivat.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Zabuza's hideout)

"What? You got attacked?" asked Zabuza stun. He got up from his bed when his daughter Haku returns to their hideout.

"It wasn't for a strange girl and Kiva who saved me" said Haku.

"I see" said Zabuza. Even since when Haku tells about Kiva was the one who saved him and those ninjas wannabes from Konoha, Zabuza somehow recall an incident that happens long time ago which is what his grandfather have told him about a mysterious black armor being with sinister green eyes that attacked Kirigakure.

"Tou-san?" asked Haku.

"Oh sorry, I'm just remembering something that my gramps have told me long time ago…" said Zabuza as he reaching for his journey.

_Could they be connected?_ He thought.

It has been a long and harsh journey for both father and daughter as they fled from the blooding purge which starts by Yagura.

* * *

(Few weeks later)

The battle on the bridge was becoming chaotic; Sasuke and Hitomi were trapped in Haku's mirror dome jutsu, Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, and Sakura was protecting Tazuna.

Kakashi really having a bad day, or the worst day of his life as a Sensei when they saw what was going on the bridge when they got here.

(A few minute ago…)

_They arrived and saw that the workers on the ground either dead or unconscious._

_"Ugh!" a worked was still alive, barely_

_Tazuna went over to him._

_"What happened? Who did this?" Tazuna asked_

_"I-I-It was a d-d-demmmon." what that, he drew his last breath._

_Then a mist spread through the bridge._

_"Well look at what he got here." said a voice that sounded like it was everywhere. The mist cleared, showing Zabuza and the hunter Nin._

_Kakashi took out a kunai "Zabuza, so I was right. You are alive, so that 'hunter ninja' works for you."_

_Zabuza laughed "Quite observant Kakashi. Now," he took his Kubikiribōchō "lets finish what we started." he charged._

_Kakashi shot forward as well, and their blades clashed._

(A few minute later)

Kakashi and Zabuza found themselves at equal blow to blow after using Water Dragon technique that could nearly washed both the away.

_*clap clap clap*_

Everyone frowned as they turned toward the end of the bridge to find a short man in a suit and wearing glasses, with a huge army of thugs behind him. This man is Gato, owner of Gato Shipping Company, and he like money, hookers, and booze. He is also the reason why Wave is suffering.

"So, you're failing to kill the bridge builder Zabuza." Gato smirked, "No matter. I wasn't going pay you fools anyway."

"What?" Zabuza snarled, pissed off, "What do you mean by that?"

"Money!" Gato answered, "Did you know you cost more than the missing-nin I have employed? You're quite famous, since Kiri is willing to empty their accounts to get your head."

"You bastard!" growl Zabuza.

"It too bad…I should let you _humans _gone to waste in this matter" Gato said in glee, and the next thing everyone saw was the man's cheeks and arms looked like they were beginning to 'crack' with a rainbow of color that looked like stained glass markings, his eyes shared this transformation.

"What in the world" said Kakashi shiver.

Stained glass markings spread across Gato's skin, and then his skin started to crack. Then his body shattered. The sight that everyone saw made everyone pale and takes a step back in fear. At least that's what most of them did. Sakura screamed like a damsel in distress.

"Hmm…it times to feast my kinsmen!" said the Moth Fangire as he lifts his battle axe.

Suddenly coming out of nowhere were glowing fangs falling down on Gato's own men as they tried to escape from the attack but the fangs got injected on them as their bodies begin to turn glass and falling onto the ground.

"No…way" Hitomi stuns as she was speechless to those monsters.

Coming onto the bridge, nine more monsters Fangire includes the strange man in the black cloak who is only there for observing the battle that is going on.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do we do?" asked Sakura after seeing what those monsters could do and worry about getting eaten alive.

Before the Fangires come charging at the wounded up ninjas, they were hit by what looks like a mixed of black wind scar attacks and heat wave impact that came out of nowhere.

The Konoha ninjas and the missing ninjas were wonder where those came from as they were trying to found the attackers.

"Well, it looks like there is a party here" said a voice.

Suddenly coming down from the tree behind the Fangire were Tsubasa, Wataru and Toushiro with angry looks on their faces.

"Who the hell are you?" growl the Moth Fangire.

"If you thinking about using Hostages, you make a big _mistake_" said Wataru.

"Fangire returns those lives you stolen back to God!" said Toushiro as he took out a belt and staple it around his waist.

"Let's go" said Tsubasa.

"Kivat!" said Wataru.

"Coming to me…Kaivayu!" said Tsubasa.

Toushiro punched his hand with the knuckle duster.

"**Ready!**"

"Yoshi! Kivatte Ikuze!" said Kivat.

Flying by Kivat the third is another Kivat bat except is silver and black as he fly to his mistress's side.

"As your wish, mistress" said Kaivayu polite.

"Henshin!" said Wataru/ Tsubasa/ Toushiro in unions.

Toushiro pressed the knuckle into the side of his belt making the device declare, "**Fist on!**"

"**Gabuu!**" said Kivat. He bites down Wataru's hand, as he called forth the Kivat Belt.

Fangire marks appear on Wataru's face before he places Kivat upside down on his belt and said "Henshin!"

Silver chains wrap around Wataru's entire body before it shattered to reveal Kiva.

Kaivayu flew down to his mistress's hand and bit it, causing stained-glass markings to appear around her face and hands as black chains materialized around her waist which solidified to create a belt around her waist. Tsubasa held the bat face out and said "Henshin!" and she placed Kaivayu upside down on his perch as red chains formed around her body and broke free to reveal her Rider form. She was clad in black and blue armor, her mask was in the shape of bat wings, her visor was outlined in silver and housed violet visor, her mouth guard was white and resemble fangs, blue gloves covered her gloves and her boots were black with silver markings, a red chain was wrapped around one of her boots while a silver one was wrapped around the other. In her hand was a crimson sword which has a special ability.

Toushiro then released his grip on the knuckle as a light shown in front of him, creating armor the color of rust in front of him before it slid back and slammed against him, revealing Ixa where Toushiro stood.

Stood in their place were Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Lunar, and Kamen Rider Ixa.

"Kiva!" growl the Moth Fangire.

"Who are others supposed to be?" asked one of the Fangire. They never saw Ixa or Lunar before in their life.

"I'm known as Kamen Rider Ixa, I will be your judge on your sins" said Ixa.

"I'm Kamen Rider Lunar" said Lunar as she points her sword at the Fangires.

"Get them!" growl the Moth Fangire.

After the Moth Fangire's command, all nine Fangire coming charge at the three Riders as they don't know what fate awaits them.

"Ikuze!" said Ixa as he, Kiva, and Lunar charge into the battle against the Fangire.

"Kiva" said Haku and Hitomi at the same time but unaware that they both know it.

_So that is Kiva?_ Zabuza thought curiosity.

_Those armors…_ Sasuke thought drooling a bit. _I want them!_

Lunar turn her sword into a whip mode as she caught one of the Fangire which was a Hummer bird by the leg as she swing her blade to send the Fangire to hit two other Fangire in the process before release her hold to take on another Fangire that resemble a tiger who using claws against her sword. Lunar deliver a side kick on the Tiger Fangire which caused it to fall to the ground.

"Now mistress!" said Kaivayu.

Lunar pull out a silver fuestle and put it within Kaivayu's mouth before tapping it.

"**Awaken of the Moon!**" said Kaivayu.

Suddenly the day become night, Lunar place her sword in front of her as violet flame lights up over the blade. Lunar swing her blade as she hit three Fangire that were within her circle with blazing slash that caused their bodies to shatter.

* * *

(With Ixa)

Ixa bring out his Ixacaliber as he slash a Cat Fangire and a Bee Fangire in the chest before shift it to gun in light speed to send a multiple shots a Squid Fangire in the chest to weaker.

Suddenly, Ixa's golden faceplate opened up, revealing red eyepieces. The faceplate had opened up in four sections with the lowers going to his cheeks and the upper ones rising up just above the eyes. At the same time he released a burst of heat that sent the two Fangire skidding backwards.

Switching tactics, Ixa pushed up the magazine and then swung his weapon to the side, causing a red blade to slide out the top, turning his weapon from gun form to sword form.

The Ixacaliber begins to glow with bright flame, Ixa turn around to slashes the two Fangire that were hoped to attack him from behind but it futile from the start. The two Fangire falling down to the ground and they're struggled to get up. Ixa got hit in the face by a water sprout attacks which send him flying back.

"Kuso," Ixa growl, he picks up silver Fuestle and places it within the Ixa Belt when the three Fangire come after him.

* * *

(With Kiva)

Kiva kicks two of the Fangire aside even though his comrades were busy with their own numbers; he promised them that he won't hold them back. Kiva was about to punch the Mantis Fangire until he got send backward by the Moth Fangire's spores.

"Hmm…it seems to be three on one, Wataru" said Kivat as he count their enemies.

Kiva pull out a blue Fuestle with a wolf's head into Kivat's mouth then tapped. "**Garulu Saber!**" called Kivat.

* * *

(Castle Doran)

Jiro was enjoying his view from Castle Doran with a nice cup of coffee to enjoy the day until he heard the call.

"Hmm…so it time, huh?" smirk Jiro. He got up as he scratches with his claws the floor which caused sparkles across the floor before change into his sealed form of Garulu Saber then was shot out of Castle Doran to the location.

Back in the fight with the three Fangire, Kiva threw out his left arm and caught it. Chains wrapped around his arm. His entire arm turned cobalt blue and the bracelet on his wrist turned gold. Chains wrapped around his chest and shattered revealing them to be blue as well. The yellow visor turned blue as well. Finally the mouth of the wolf statuette opened and the crescent moon turned upwards and turned into a blade.

Kiva let out an animalistic growl before throwing his head back and letting out a loud howl that nearly stun the Three Fangire. Kiva countered the Mantis Fangire's claws with sword that actually destroy the Mantis Fangire's sharp claws before sending the Fangire flew backward.

"You will pay for that Kiva!" growl the Moth Fangire. He conjured up spore blast to hit Kiva and the other Riders.

Lunar, Kiva, and Ixa were aware of this as they jump backward to avoid the attack. But unfortunately the remaining Fangires were as lucky as they were hit by their own kinsmen.

"Let's finish this!" said Ixa.

"**Ixa-Calibur: Rise Up!** " the Ixa Belt called as Ixa pushed the knuckle attachment against it after inserting the Fuestle. It made some beeping noises.

Behind Ixa, the image of the sun shone which blinded all three Fangire while the charge transferred from his armor into his weapon.

"**Ixa Judgment!**" said Ixa.

Ixa used a vertical slash on the Grasshopper Fangire to cut him straight across the chest then follow up with the Cat Fangire and Bee Fangire. Ixa have cut each of the Fangire's hearts into half in an instantly.

Kiva coming up at the Moth Fangire in rushing speed as he slash both the Mantis and Turtle Fangires asides as he done some major damage on the Moth Fangire before he could attack again.

Lunar place another fuestle in Kaivayu's mouth before tapping his mouth.

"**Wake up!**" said Kaivayu as he flew around Lunar, causing both of the chains on her legs to break free and reveal bat wings.

"**Darkness Eclipse Break!**" said Lunar.

She jumped high into the air and launched herself at both the Mantis and Turtle Fangire, crushing it beneath her heels and leaving the insignia of Kamen Rider Lunar, a pair of bat wings with the full moon in the middle of it. The souls of the Fangire hovered in the air before Kaivayu eats one before leaving the rest to float into the air as he know where they're going.

The Moth Fangire couldn't believe this person is the next Kiva when he originally thought this will be an easier fight and taking the armor of Kiva for himself. Kiva slashes wildly at the Moth Fangire with wild and ferocious swings at him.

Just when the Moth Fangire tries to unleash his spores attack, Kiva place Garulu Saber in front of his face as it released a loud howling that send the Moth Fangire on the edge while it could be heard from everyone else on the Bridge.

"Kiva now!" Kivat said as Kiva held the blade parallel to Kivat's mouth as he bit it.

"**Garulu Bite!**" said Kivat.

When that happened, Kiva's mouth guard just opened up to hold the blade by the handle. The sky suddenly turned dark as the moon was full and in perfect view of everyone to see. Kiva charged towards his enemy and jumped about fifty feet into the sky and performed a downward slash.

"**Howling Wolf Slash!**" said Kiva.

The Moth Fangire shattered as Garulu saber shattered him easily. Kiva watch as the Fangire's soul float up into the air as the invisible Castle Doran spot couple of glowing souls in the air as he try to eat them.

As he was about to be ease, his danger sense suddenly went off, making him scowl.

In a rush, Kiva swings his sword to cut down Sasuke's kunai from his hand when he attempted to take Haku's life. Sasuke become paled when the blade is against his neck.

"Sasuke!" yelled Hitomi. "What hell are you doing to Haku?"

"I'm silencing this bitch here!" shout Sasuke, impatient.

Haku was enraged by what Sasuke is calling her and was about to seal Sasuke's ball in ice until Kiva delivers a kick on Sasuke's crotch as he sends him flying backward.

"That bastard has no respect for lady" growl Kivat.

Haku look at Kiva as she felt something which she wasn't sure of as it heat up on her face when her savior is this closed.

"What did you just call me daughter?!" shout Zabuza with murders demonic intents.

"How dared you harm Sasuke-kun like that? Jerk!" yelled Sakura. (**Don't you hate her screaming like a sissy fangirl about Sasuke?**)

Lunar would want to slew this girl down when for making ashamed to kunoichi everywhere.

"Sasuke! That is far enough! I doubt that Itachi would approve of what you're doing!" said Kakashi in angry tone. He doesn't want another Uchiha lose their life after Fugaku massacred nearly all of them.

"Listen to your sensei, foolish Uchiha" said Ixa annoyed of the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you old man." Zabuza apologized, "I was hired to do a job. Hopefully you'll understand."

Tazuna nodded, "It's all right."

"Hmm…it seems that our job is done" said Ixa.

"Kiva" said Zabuza. "I thank you for the second time that you saved us"

"Thank you" said Haku as she bow in front of the Riders.

"It was nothing" said Kiva before following his friends.

"Where the hell you bastards are going!" demand Sasuke.

"Do you mind I sock him in the face?" Ixa whisper quietly.

"No. We're already done our job here" mutter Lunar. "Beside Toushiro-kun, it will caused an international incident if we did"

But the riders ignored the Uchiha spoiled brat, not before they were coming to face with another ordeal.

"Wait! Kiva! I need to ask you something!" yelled Hitomi as she run after the riders. Kiva could be her only link to what happens to her brother.

"Hitomi! Wait!" shout Kakashi.

But the Riders left already as the mist shrouded their whereabouts already as they were nowhere to be found. When Hitomi wants to continue searching for Kiva, she stopped by her sensei places a hand on her shoulder to halt her.

"Hitomi, I know that you want to ask Kiva about _his_ whereabouts but what if he doesn't know anything about it? Then what will you do?" asked Kakashi. This is something that he would regret for the rest of his life as well.

"He...can't be dead, aniki." Hitomi sobbing as she calls Kakashi by the nickname that she giving him. "It my fault! I just want to tell him…how sorry that I'm"

But they didn't notice that two missing ninjas have already disappeared.

* * *

Unfortunately, they won't the only ones who witness the fight as a black cloak figure have witness the fight of the new Kiva and his companions.

"So the rumor is true…A new Kiva is here" said the stranger. "But he won't stop our master from been reawaken"

"So what are we going to do now…?" asked a voice.

Sitting on the stranger's shoulder was a Kivat bat as well except his color was white with red visor.

"Gather more souls for our master" said the stranger.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on **_**Kamen Rider Kiva~ Legend of the Darkness Moon~**_

**-Wataru and his friends travel back to their village.**

**-Wataru meets a Jinchuuriki who ran away on the road.**

**-Team Kakashi report to Konoha about the Gato fight.**

**Wake Up! Break the chains of Destiny!**

**Ch4: Kiva and the lonely Nanabi **

**I also promised that I will reveal a bit more about the relationships between Wataru, Toushiro, and Tsubasa on how they all become friends despite their different heritages in future chapters. Sorry about those who were expecting Tsubasa is Kivaara Next chapter Fuu make her appearance in the story! YAY!**

**For all of you readers: Tries to guess where Wataru's village might be located and how far so Hitomi tries to found out the truth about Kiva. Give your guess via review section or PM or not, up to you. **


	4. Kiva and the lonely Nanabi

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Kamen Rider or Naruto. I own nothing but my own original characters.**

**Update news: Yugito will be added into the harem because Revan the Wicked requested it. I have to say but the poll about Hitomi that I made was quite awkward than I have expected.**

**Keep in mind that no one in Konoha will recognized Wataru as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze due to the fact his appearance have been change rapidly that no one could guess know about his past except those who he completely trust. Also Konoha will be in some deep shits soon during the Chunin exam soon.**

**Views: around 6000 which is amazing to see how many people like this story.**

**Wataru/Naruto's harem: Natsumi (Fem. Kyuubi), Fem. Haku, Fuu, Wendy (Fairy Tail), Yugito, Shion. **

**Toushiro/ Tsubasa**

**Review Response-**

**DragonFire Princess: Thanks…but I have one question as for why you repeat what you say in your preview reviews?**

**BloodEdge: Wataru/ Naruto finally have enough of the Namikaze family for ignoring him. **

**Peter Kim: Hitomi have a big decision ahead of her when the time comes to decide if she did found out her former brother is Kiva now and doesn't have any desired to coming back to Konoha.**

* * *

**(Previous on Kamen Rider Kiva~ Legend of Darkness Moon)**

"_Hmm…it times to feast my kinsmen!" said the Moth Fangire as he lifts his battle axe._

…_._

"_Well, it looks like there is a party here" said a voice._

…

"_Henshin!" said Wataru/ Tsubasa/ Toushiro in unions. _

…

"_Ikuze!" said Ixa as he, Kiva, and Lunar charge into the battle against the Fangire._

…

"_Kiva…" said Haku and Hitomi at the same time but unaware that they both know it._

…

_Lunar swing her blade as she hit three Fangire that were within her circle with blazing slash that caused their bodies to shatter._

…

_The Ixacaliber begins to glow with bright flame, Ixa turn around to slashes the two Fangire that were hoped to attack him from behind but it futile from the start. The two Fangire falling down to the ground and they're struggled to get up._

…

"_Hmm…it seems to be three on one, Wataru" said Kivat as he count their enemies._

_Kiva pull out a blue Fuestle with a wolf's head into Kivat's mouth then tapped. "Garulu Saber!" called Kivat._

…

"_Hmm…so it time, huh?" smirk Jiro._

…

_The sky suddenly turned dark as the moon was full and in perfect view of everyone to see._

…_._

"_Howling Wolf Slash!" said Kiva._

…

_In a rush, Kiva swings his sword to cut down Sasuke's kunai from his hand when he attempted to take Haku's life. Sasuke become paled when the blade is against his neck._

…_._

"_That bastard has no respect for lady" growl Kivat._

…

"_Kiva" said Zabuza. "I thank you for the second time that you saved us"_

…

"_Wait! Kiva! I need to ask you something!" yelled Hitomi as she run after the riders. Kiva could be her only link to what happens to her brother._

…

_But the Riders left already as the mist shrouded their whereabouts already as they were nowhere to be found._

* * *

**Ch4: Kiva and the lonely Nanabi**

"Hitomi, I know that you want to ask Kiva about his whereabouts but what if he doesn't know anything about it? Then what will you do?" asked Kakashi. This is something that he would regret for the rest of his life as well.

"He...Couldn't be dead, Kakashi-aniki!" Hitomi sobbing as she calls Kakashi by the nickname that she giving him. "It's my entire fault! I just want to tell him…how sorry that I'm"

As Kakashi and Hitomi head back to the bridge, they realized both Zabuza and Haku have gone missing and wonder where they have gone.

Tazuna and the village having a hard time to decide a name for their new bridge after many years of complete at last which is the symbol of their freedom from Gato's reign of terror on their village.

* * *

Unfortunately, they won't the only ones who witness the fight as a black cloak figure have witness the fight of the new Kiva and his companions.

"So the rumor is true…A new Kiva is here" said the stranger. "But he won't stop our master from been reawaken"

"So what are we going to do now…?" asked a voice.

Sitting on the stranger's shoulder was a Kivat bat as well except his color was white with red visor.

"Gather more souls for our master" said the stranger.

* * *

(Inn)

The three friends decide it time for them to leave and return to their village after the Gato's mess is done.

For Wataru, Toushiro, and Tsubasa are feeling tired now after the fight against that many numbers of Fangire. But this is the life that they have chosen to go through when they come together despite their different pasts.

"It good to sleep in beds after this mess" muttered Tsubasa as she snog against her pillow.

"We need to be careful of the Konoha Nins after I saw the way your former sister act toward Kiva" said Toushiro, concern tone. He took out small objects from his pocket and counting them. They're buttons.

"Yeah," said Wataru. He knows that he will soon have to face Konoha again but he felt that he could since he has friends by his side to support him.

"Don't worry, Wataru-kun…I will be watching your back" said Tsubasa, smile. She thought that she was alone until she meets Wataru who become her brother and do what she could to suppose him like a family.

Wataru felt reassured by Tsubasa's words after been fighting beside her and his others comrades together for a long time.

"You're still collection them?" asked Wataru, curiosity. He still found it unusual when he first meets Toushiro.

"What could you say? I'm just like to collect any buttons from criminal as a reminded of their misdeed" said Toushiro, grin. "It too bad…there weren't any from Gato's hideout beside those ninja scrolls and weapons could benefits our village"

"I have to admit but that was kind of funny to see the 'Uchiha' being loose cannon and got a kick in the balls" chuckle Kivat. He is sitting on the bed handles with his friend Kaivayu who is looking out at the window.

"Don't get cocky, bat" said Toushiro.

"We should get going soon or Ryusei was expecting our report when we get back" said Tsubasa.

"Yeah, I promised him that I will take over the role and I don't think he likes doing paper work that much" said Wataru.

"Well, it kind of your fault in the place, chief" Toushiro chuckle at Wataru.

* * *

In Takigakure:

Three Taki ninjas were searching around Takigakure for the village's 'demon brat'.

"Dammit! Where did she go? This is different attempt of escaping this month from the last one" shout a Taki Ninja.

They could just kick out the demon brat but their leader keeps saying she important an asset to protect their Village and have to go along with what he says.

* * *

(Opening song)

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up**

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only**

**Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru Imi o shiritakunai?**

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ')**

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)**

**Ima wo torimaku subete no koto**

**Kako kara no messeeji**

**Baku baku Beatin' heart**

**Baki baki Burnin' heart**

**Soko ni kakuretete mo**

**Nani mo hajimannai**

**Tozasareteta doa wo sono ashi de kowase**

**Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete**

**Tomaranaide**

**Unmei no Rule yabutteku**

**Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidasou**

**You got to change Breakin 'the chain**

**Tobashiteke ashita e**

**Don't be afraid, world is your stage? Go!**

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up**

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only**

(Opening end)

* * *

(Location unknown)

"**I see that you have returned….my servant**" said a ghostly voice.

"It seems to be the rumor about…a New Kiva has appeared again after the exile Kivat clans has disappeared" said the black cloak stranger.

Standing before the black cloak stranger figure is a shadow of titanic being with sinister yellow gleam eyes.

"**Kiva…it been a long time since I have faced against his ancestor**" said the shadow figure. "**But he won't have his ancestor strength to guide him when I have upper hand**"

* * *

(Konoha)

Minato sat behind his desk 'trying' to do his paperwork, emphasis on the trying as he just placed his pen back down. Sighing in frustration he rubbed his temples. Things for him and his family and the village had gone really bad in the last six years. The Hokage then looked over at the single picture that was on his desk, a picture of his family when they were all together. The only picture that he had of his family with all the members intact before it was destroyed. All of this happened because he pushed his son away forcing the boy to run away from home by excommunicating himself from the clan. How in the world did a child escaped from his anbu's sight? Won't there anyone who been watching him? Even his sensei has found nothing about his son when he returns after a couple of spied mission.

_Why did you leave Naruto?_ Minato thought. He was planning to teach Naruto all their Clan Justu when he enters the academy like every other kids but why is Naruto so upset?

Like his sensei, Minato believe the prophecy about one day the world will be in peace, believe his daughter is the one who will bring peace.

(Flashback no justu)

_"Jiraiya, what brings you here? Hopefully not your "research"." asked Minato while he was writing the punishment out._

_"What can't a man visit an old student?" said Jiraiya._

_"So besides peeping on women, why are you here?"_

_"The toads summoned me and told me a prophecy similar to the one they gave me earlier."_

_"Really?" asked Minato. He remembers when Jiraiya told him the prophecy the toads gave him. "What did they say?"_

_Jiraiya begins to explain the new prophecy._

_"A child, who was born in the times of darkness of the moon, will rise up against the wicked ones in the world. _

_That child walks the path of day and shadow where no returns from where it originate, to confront with the evil of terror. _

_Even if falling into despair, the child has the courage to breaks the chains of fate that cloak the path of harmony._

_The child has many allies that were from different kinds._

_With the help of the child's partner, a child of the terror of night, and friends were born from either darkness or light, the terror will fall._

_The child's power will clash with the silver king as they meeting again in the time of chaos as they fight to right the wronged of two worlds._

_The melody of harmony will be heard out through the land as peace arise everywhere"_

_"...That's...is the new prophecy..." Jiraiya explains._

_Minato nodded in understanding what his old sensei was saying. "So you believe it's her?" asked Minato._

_"Possible because she was born around the time when Kyuubi attacked and was the one who have Kyuubi sealed within her. Maybe the child of terror night means the Juubi where the Kyuubi and others Bijiu were came from" said Jiraiya._

"_But I still don't get about the evil of terror, the silver king, and the melody of harmony parts will play in part of the prophecy?" asked Minato._

(Flashback end)

While he been so focus on training Hitomi, his son disappeared. Is this the price that they have to pay for abandon a child? Both he and Kushina were completely shock that no one, Mean everyone in Konoha doesn't know about their son's whereabouts or who he hang out with as they would bind to Hitomi even since he announcing Hitomi as the head heir of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan on the day of her and Naruto's birthday.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 has returns from their mission" said his attendant.

This got Minato out of his Flashback moment as he saw the return of his student Kakashi's team coming into his office.

"How the mission did goes, Kakashi?" asked Minato.

Minato suddenly notice his beloved angel Hitomi who seems to be depressed about something.

"What's wrong, Hitomi?" asked Minato.

"Sakura, Sasuke. You guys are dismissed now" said Kakashi.

"Umm…sure" said Sakura.

Sasuke says nothing as he left to return to his remaining family.

"Well…in the mission we encounter something that we never seen before in our life…." Kakashi explain to his sensei that during his fighting against Zabuza, they got ambushed by crystal like monster who been taking out by a mysterious man known as Kiva who has the power of turning day into night and crush the monster with just a kick. During the second battle with Zabuza on the almost complete bridge, Gato turned into a strange monster as well and summon a group of monsters to eat his entire henchmen before Kiva and his two mysterious allies finished them off.

"But here is the scary part; whenever Kiva finished off an enemy he left a symbol of a demonic bat behind them" said Kakashi. "Hitomi notice it same one as the one on Naruto's wall"

"You think that this Kiva is connecting to what happens to my son? But that is impossible! My sensei have already try search for him and even try to found out what it means but the trail also ends up blank" said Minato. How did this Kiva have any connection to his son? After all there is no way a neglected child without any friends could survive out there on his own, is there?

What Minato doesn't know that this man known as Kiva does have a connection with his son Naruto and kept it hidden under his nose for long before becoming the instrument of destruction to his family and village.

* * *

(Somewhere in the Forest)

_I guess…I finally free_, green hair girl thought. She had tan skin and short spiky, mint green hair with deep orange eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that stopped at her midriff and a white skirt with fishnet armor underneath and long white armlets and white ninja sandals.

Her name was Fuu. No surname because she doesn't have any family or even understands what that word means when Shibuki never explained to her.

"Shibuki, sorry but you won't be able to understand how do I feel….You Jerk!" shout Fuu, angry on the last two words.

_Why couldn't there be anyone just see me as who I am?_ Fuu thought. There are certain things that she wants as Jinchuuriki: friends, a place to call home, someone who gives her hug whenever she is sad, and some food.

She tired of Taki because they hate her for containing the Nanabi no Kabutomushi within her, they even attacked her whenever she was in the village. But it not before the day, she overheard talking with Shibuki with those two strange men in black cloak with red clouds designs on them about selling her out to the village to protect the village.

This broken her heart worse, when the last person that she ever opened up to want to get rid of her when she make her decision of leaving.

"**Are you alright, larva?**" asked a voice.

_Go away Chomei!_ Fuu thought, angry.

That voice is the one who was responsible for all those pain and suffered that she has gone through all those years alone.

"**I'm sorry for what you have gone through because of me! Please, just let me help you, larva!**" said Chomei. She couldn't bear to see what her larva is going through and know the fact she needs a friend.

Fuu continued walking as she ignored her.

But now there is one problem.

She is very thirsty for water after her water skin have running out of water.

Fuu didn't use any charka as she continue running to find what look like a stream.

"Finally water" said Fuu.

But what she didn't notice is someone is watching her before decide to make move on its next victim near the streaming.

Fuu was waiting for her water skin to refill up.

"You look good but I have to eat you" said a voice.

_Oh no! _Fuu thought.

As she turns around to see what look like Rat monster with stain glass skins.

"**Crud, a Fangire! Larva, you aren't strong enough to take it on, you have to get out of here!**" said Chomei.

Chomei doesn't need to tell Fuu twice as she continue running with half fill water skin.

* * *

(Campsite)

Wataru and his friends decide to make a camp tonight since the sun is going down soon.

"This will do it" said Toushiro as he set the camp fire with fire charka before placing more wood into the firewood.

"Not bad, Toushiro, we got a cooking fire ready before we could dig in the chews that Tsubasa-neechan been making" said Kivat.

"Thanks Kivat" said Tsubasa, smile. She was help Toushiro and Wataru setting up their camp as soon as possible.

"Now they're finish" said Wataru.

Wataru suddenly stop moving as he hearing a violin melody ringing in his head before running off into the forest. Toushiro and others know what this meaning.

"Fangire…it's close" said Tsubasa as she look down on her blue pendant is glowing violet. This was the last gift giving to her by her mother.

"Coming on Kivat!" said Wataru.

"Ikuze!" said Kivat.

Both Wataru and Kivat running to where the melody is telling them to follow, already knows who is being attacked.

"Let's go!" said Toushiro to Tsubasa who nodded.

* * *

Deeper into the forest, Wataru with Toushiro and Tsubasa following behind him as they found a green hair girl was on the ground as she targeted by a Rat Fangire who send out his energy fangs at her.

Wataru suddenly throw a black razor sharp fan that appears in his right hand as it glow purple aura as destroyed the energy fangs and hit the Rat Fangire on the stomach.

Fuu turns around to see her savior as a brown hair boy about her age and she watch as the boy comes close to her. She saw none bad intention from Wataru's eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Wataru.

"I thinking so" said Fuu. This is the first time anyone comes close to her with no ill intention.

"Who the hell are you?!" growl the Rat Fangire, angry. He stood up after getting hit by Wataru's fan as he glared at Wataru and his two friends who join him.

"**Wataru-kun, I sense this girl is the Jinchuuriki of Nanabi**" said Natsumi.

Wataru was a little surprise to meet another Jinchuuriki again.

"Toushiro, Tsubasa-chan, get her to safety" said Wataru as he flicks his right hand.

Tsubasa nodded, she grab Fuu to her foots and Toushiro is standing guard in front of them. Kivat then bit Wataru's hand. "Henshin!"

Fangire marks appears on Wataru's face as he encased in his crimson armor of Kiva, he wasted no time leaping into action as he took the Fangire by surprise with a haymaker, knocking him down.

"Who in the world is he?" asked Fuu. She never seen someone like him before in her life but she felt something familiar about him.

Kiva then continued beating down on the downed Fangire, kicking and stomping on him until he caught Kiva's foot. The Fangire leapt up, tossed him into a nearby tree, and then began to move again.

Kiva jump back on his foots in time as he send the Rat Fangire falling backward with a hard kick on his stomach until he landed against the stream.

"Damn, you Kiva!" growl the Rat Fangire.

Reaching to the right side of his belt, he pulled out the red fuestle and gives it to Kivat.

"**Wake up!**" said Kivat as he blow the Fuestle.

The sky becomes clear but it stains blood red across the sky with the full moon showing up.

Kiva goes into his stance before lift his foot right leg into the air. Kivat fly off the belt as he unsealed the seal chain on Kiva's leg that releases the two red wings that sprang out with a glowing red gem on it. Jumping high into the air, Kiva seemed to float in front of the red moon, before flipping over and doing a flying front kick towards the Fangire.

The Rat Fangire ran straight at him, ready to swallow his soul.

"**Darkness Moon Break!**" Kiva shouts as he slammed his foot onto the Rat Fangire.

Even after contact, Kiva has enough force to push both him and the fangire many meters, only being stopped by a large rock. As the Fangire's back connected with it a large symbol of Kiva became dented into the stone. Taking off his foot, the Rat Fangire turned into stained glass. This time the multicolored glass covered the Fangire's entire body, before its body shattered into hundreds of glass shards. A glowing ball of light flew into the sky, disappearing into nothingness after a few seconds.

"Wow…"said Fuu. She never saw like that move before in her life.

Kiva turns around as he walks back toward them. Kivat then left his perch, allowing Kiva to undo his transformation and became into Wataru.

"Good work, Wataru" said Toushiro, grins.

"It was nothing" said Wataru.

"Ummm….I wants to say thank you for saving me and coming to my aid. But how in the world did you do that?" asked Fuu.

Before Wataru could respond, they heard rumbling sound and Fuu begins to flush as she realized that she still hadn't eaten anything lately.

"I think we have a spared bowl" said Tsubasa, smile.

* * *

Toushiro and Wataru were a bit surprised that Fuu was already on her third bowl of chow already which was surprising.

"Thank you for the meal" said Fuu as she finish her third bowl of chew.

"Don't mention, Fuu-san" said Tsubasa.

"Tell me, what a young lady like you doing out here in the forest?" asked Toushiro.

Fuu suddenly look sad as these strangers who came out their way to help her.

"Toushiro-kun! I don't think that was something you should ask" Tsubasa scold at Toushiro.

"No, it alright. You guys have the right to know that I ran away from Taki when I found out the person who I thought as my only friend sell me out to two black robe men with red cloud design and…I hold the Nanabi no Kabutomushi" said Fuu, sadly.

"I see" muttered Toushiro to himself.

Tsubasa look a bit surprised. "Oh, so you're a Jinchuuriki. That makes sense" she said.

"Aren't you guys scared? I mean no one likes us and we're also feared for our tenants. So why do you guys care so much?" asked Fuu. The one to answer her would be Kivat.

"That is simple young lady, some of us aren't either human" the mechanical bat said.

Kaivayu appears as he fly to her mistress's right shoulder as Kivat fly to Wataru's side as well.

"I'm half-human" Wataru said.

Fuu look speechless by her savior's respond.

"You already saw Wataru becoming Kiva right? His armor isn't meant to be used by human or they will be died already" said Toushiro. He decides to back his best friend up.

"No way! But if you're half human, what is the other half?" asked Fuu.

"Fangire like the monster you saw earlier except I don't eat human soul" said Wataru.

Fuu looks shocked and surprised. The one who saved her was a half human and half monster that eats human. How could that be?

"Wataru-kun and I will have same heritage as for Kaivayu is my partner even since I was born" said Tsubasa.

"Are you guys related?" asked Fuu.

"We aren't related but I consider Wataru-kun more of my brother when my parents passed away" replied Tsubasa.

"I'm the only human around here and I can fight Fangire as well, but I really don't judge people on their background" said Toushiro.

"Why?" asked Fuu.

"It kind of personal" respond Toushiro, slight flush.

"Sorry but us three have an interesting history with each before we're friends" said Tsubasa, smile.

"But I still don't get why did you coming help me, Wataru-kun?" asked Fuu, flush.

"Well…it would was a long time, I was abandon by my village and no one seems to bother to notice if I was exist or not. When I meet people who have similar problems, I decide to fight to protect them. I have my partner in crime Kivat, my guardians, and best friends. I also believe what the villages did to Jinchuuriki is entirely wrong and not right" said Wataru.

Both Toushiro and Tsubasa know about Wataru's past as a human and half Jinchuuriki of powerless Kyuubi. They were surprised that Wataru only telling some of his past, but they agreed with Wataru on how the villages shouldn't mistreat the Jinchuuriki as monsters.

Wataru didn't mention Fuu about Natsumi yet since he doesn't want Fuu immediate joins him because he is also a Jinchuuriki but a half Jinchuuriki which is something that no one wants to be around with. He wants her to be able to making her own decision.

Fuu never meet someone who have similar problem as her but still have the will of keeping on fighting which amazed her. Fuu wished to be someone like that.

Wataru suddenly felt a hug and saw Fuu was the one who been give him a hug before his face flush red.

"It must hurt, been felt abandon by everyone right?" asked Fuu to his ear.

Toushiro, Kivat and Tsubasa were amused by their interaction. It been a long time since their friend decide to interaction with another girl.

"**Awww you two look adorable together, Wataru-kun!**" Natsumi chuckled.

"Yeah, but I choose to leave that place to start anew. Fuu-chan, do you wished to coming with us to our village?" asked Wataru.

Fuu suddenly blush that Wataru add –chan in her and couldn't believe that Wataru ask her to coming live with them in their village. She couldn't believe her luck to found people who accept her as they coming to her aid as she slowly cried.

"You won't have to worry about been treating different because our village accept people who different if they're either human, Jinchuuriki or Yokai except we don't deal with the difference with the other villages" said Tsubasa, smile.

"You don't have to worry about Taki anymore since we aren't going to make alliance with a village that throws away people like trashes since we know the Akatsuki are bad news" said Toushiro.

"The Akatsuki? Who are they?" asked Fuu.

"They're group of missing S-rank ninjas that tries to stole Bijiu from the Jinchuuriki and use their powers to take over the world" said Toushiro, serious tone.

"Don't worry we aren't going to sell you to them because Jinchuuriki are people too" said Wataru, smile. "If they come, we will fight them off our village that what friends are for"

"Thank you" said Fuu.

* * *

9 days later…

The group ends goes through out of the country of Taki to the land of the swamp where they ends up in front of a large cave.

"Your village is in there?" Fuu asked. She never heard of village live in a cave before.

"Don't worry we aren't get lose in there" said Tsubasa, reassured.

"Let's go" said Toushiro.

"Ok" said Fuu. She felt nervous but when she felt Wataru place his hand on her shoulder, she felt confident.

"Also watch your steps, Fuu-chan because the cave could be dark" said Wataru.

They begin to continue walking through the darkness of the cave until they found themselves in what look like a huge valley.

"Wow… this place is amazing" said Fuu, surprised. She never saw a beautiful valley in a place like this.

"It was hard to found a place like this," said Toushiro, smirk.

"And our village is over there, Fuu-chan" said Wataru, smile. He point to the village up ahead. "Welcome to Yami no Tsukigakure, Fuu-chan"

* * *

(Location unknown)

"I wonder when he and others going to coming back" said the black hair teen as he finished the paperworks. He still has to wait until Wataru is older enough to take over the role as the kage and he could returns to the battlefield.

"It seems to me that Wataru and his friends has return, Ryusei" said Kivat the second. He flies to the table to see his partner was looking out the window.

"Well, it about time…and I sense they brought in another guest into our village, Kivat the second" said Ryusei.

"Hmm…it seems to me that things are going to be interesting around here, don't you think?" asked Kivat the second.

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Characters profiles- Guardians of Yami no Tsukigakure **

**Toushiro Nago**

**Age: 14**

**Rider: Ixa**

**Background: He is the team's fighter and loved to collect buttons from his fallen enemies if they do have them. He often hunts criminals with both Wataru and Tsubasa as they're the only ones who can stop him from going after the wrong person. His Ixa knuckle was the last remind gift from his mother after the disappearing of his sister. He is training in kenjustu after inspired by samurai in the land of Iron.**

**Tsubasa Shintaro**

**Age: 14**

**Rider: Lunar**

**Background: She is a serious, strong, and sometime independent girl. She is the team's cooker and usual speak out of her mind when something isn't right. She formed a partnership with Kaivayu who was assign to look after when her adopted parents ask Wataru to look after her for them. She is a Fandiri like Wataru except she is born from a Human and a Fangire. She also has a pendant that her mother given to her as a last memento and have the ability to detect a Fangire's location. She sees Wataru more than her protector also a brother she always wants and often teaser him.**

**I will reveal more profiles of the Guardians of the Yami no Tsukigakure **

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kiva- Legend of the Darkness Moon**

**-Wataru and his friends finally return to Yami no Tsukigakure.**

**-Wataru and others giving Fuu the tour of their village.**

**-An enemy snuck into the village.**

**Ch5: Welcome to Yami no Tsukigakure **

**Haku isn't going to join the village yet until later chapters since she still doesn't know who Kiva was. Also Wataru isn't older enough to become the village leader, so someone have to become the temporarily role for him. Also Minato have already given up on Naruto since he believes that he was friendless, but he is so dead wrong on his survival and the prophecy just meant for Hitomi. If you wonder why Wataru didn't reveal his half Jinchuuriki status, he doesn't want to gain trust too easily because he want to prove himself to be friends instead of announcing his title to gain someone's trust.**

**Please read and review after you done reading or I will throw acid at you!**


	5. Welcome to Yami no Tsukigakure

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Kamen Rider Kiva or Naruto. I own nothing but my own original characters. Sorry, I have a little trouble of getting my inspiring set on after school and family jumping on computers.**

**Review response-**

**MyinnerDEMON17: Thanks.**

**Kamen Rider Arashi: As for who is going to be Kivala's partner? She won't appear just yet.**

**DragonFire Princess: I see…that would explain it since I was happened to be confused a little at first.**

**Bankai777: A painfully wakeup call from the past indeed.**

**Peter Kim: Yes, Haku and Zabuza will appear later in the fic. The prophecy could apply to Wataru/ Naruto as well.**

**Sekishiki: Thanks man!**

**Volos: I with you on that part even though I'm fan of something like that but I want to see how far I can go with this story. **

_**WAKE UP!**_

* * *

Kamen Rider Kiva: Legend of Darkness Moon

Ch5: Welcome to Yami no Tsukigakure

(Unknown location)

Somewhere, there were five figure appearances in a dark place.

"Sasori, Deidara. How did it go on fetching the Nanabi from Taki?" asked the figure with spiral eyes which is the only thing that could be seen in the dark.

"Pein-sama, it seems that the Nanabi Jinchuuriki have already escaped from our grasp when Taki's leader promised to hand her over to us in exchange of sparing his villagers' life" said the scorpion like been known as Sasori.

"What do you mean that the Nanabi Jinchuuriki is missing, Sasori?" asked a mysterious voice.

"Unfortunately, it look like someone have already been beating us to the Nanabi girl already and left no track or single clue behind" said Deidara, sarcasm. He heard about the girl been hatred by every humans but somehow she finally salvation among humans and wonder who in the world accept them as humans?

"No trace of her?" asked a blue hair woman, sketchy. How could that be possible?

"There is also the unknown whereabouts of Fugaku Uchiha after he vanished and no one have seen him" said Sasori.

"It look like that we aren't the only ones who are interested in the Bijiu" said Pein to himself. This could be the only possible answer.

"**Our spies have told us that the other Jinchuurikis are in their villages except the rouge Rokubi Jinchuuriki who still out roaming the Elemental nations.**" said the black Zetsu.

"Stealing their Jinchuuriki from the villages will be easy, we will track down the Nanabi soon" said the white Zetsu, smirk.

"Then go" said Pein.

"Y**e**s, Pein-sama!" said white Zetsu.

_Whoever is stealing them, we need them for our most important goal ever! And no one shall stand in our way!_ Pein thought as he tightens his fist.

* * *

"I see…so Kiva still on the move with his rebellion" a mystery voice said.

"Yes, Bishop" the messenger said.

A black hair man dressed in black robe who known as Bishop look down at the messenger before him then giving him the order.

"Summon the hunters to me…I have a job for them" Bishop responds.

"Yes, sir" the messenger said, the figure leaving the room.

"Damn you, Kiva…" Bishop uttered. There is one thing that he couldn't never forgive is that someone out there have chosen to become the new Kiva and running around to killing their kind.

"Bishop…" a voice.

Bishop turns around to see another of the Royal family servant have come into his chamber.

"What is it?" Bishop got a feeling that he know what this could be.

"The Royal prince and Royal princess summons you to their presence since Rook has run amok again for his game which ruins the Rose garden" the servant said.

"I will take care of this," Bishop stated.

* * *

(Wataru and Company)

"Also watch your steps, Fuu-chan because the cave could be dark" said Wataru, concern tone.

They begin to continue walking through the darkness of the cave until they found themselves in what look like a huge lush green valley.

"Wow… this place is amazing" said Fuu, surprised as she look around the new scenery as if she felt that she is in a new world that is not in any map the of the Elemental Nation. She never saw a beautiful valley in a place and was amazed by the flowers were growing here.

"It was hard to found a place like this," said Toushiro. But not before getting pat in the back by Tsubasa as she walks ahead of him.

"And our village is over there, Fuu-chan" said Wataru, smile. He point to the village up ahead. "Welcome to our village, Yami no Tsukigakure"

"I wonder when he and others going to coming back" said the black hair teen as he finished the paperworks. He still has to wait until Wataru is older enough to take over the role as the kage and he could returns to the battlefield.

"It seems to me that Wataru and his friends has return, Ryusei" said Kivat the second. He flies to the table to see his partner was looking out the window.

"Well, it about time…and I sense they brought in another guest into our village, Kivat the second" said Ryusei.

"Hmm…things are going to be interesting around here, don't you think?" asked Kivat the second.

"Well let's give them a greeting" said Ryusei, amused.

* * *

(Opening song)

8 year old Naruto Namikaze looking out in front of Konoha before he turned away; in his place was Wataru Kurenai and Kivat the 3rd as they gone on a journey.

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up**

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only**

Kiva is watching over Yami no Tsukigakure as the moon looming its light over the village.

**Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru Imi o shiritakunai?**

Naruto and Hitomi were standing on opposite path from each other; Naruto was wrapping in chains of Destiny as he breaks them and becoming Wataru Kurenai as his eyes begin to open. Hitomi falls to the ground and cried.

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ')**

Toushiro was looking above the dark clouds as the Ixa-caliber was stabs to the ground beside him until he decides to get up as he grasps his sword.

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)**

Tsubasa was sitting near a pond as she is watching the moonlight as the moon become red before making her journey.

**Ima wo torimaku subete no koto**

Kiva fought against many ninjas or Fangire alike tries to get in his way.

**Kako kara no messeeji**

Ryusei is looking above the mountain as the full moon appeared in the night sky. As the black bats flying around, he disappears.

**Baku baku Beatin' heart**

**Baki baki Burnin' heart**

Wataru face show his Fangire marks as he being bound to black chains that was tried to hold his body back even harder.

**Soko ni kakuretete mo**

**Nani mo hajimannai**

**Tozasareteta doa wo sono ashi de kowase**

Wataru, Toushiro, and Tsubasa standing in separate ways as each of them changed into their Rider forms. Kiva, Ixa, and Lunar watching each other's back as they begin to fight their way through the enemies.

**Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete**

**Tomaranaide**

**Unmei no Rule yabutteku**

Wataru broke his chains of Fates as he let Kivat bite him and transform into Kiva.

**Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidasou**

**You got to change Breakin 'the chain**

Kiva and his friends charged into battle to determined their own destinies and fate against the Akatsuki.

**Tobashiteke ashita e**

**Don't be afraid, world is your stage? Go!**

Kiva fighting Madara as Kiva jumps to attack Madara with Darkness Moon Break and Madara using Susanoo against the heir of Kiva.

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up**

**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only**

Kiva is sitting on a golden throne with shadow of some of people are behind him. By his sides were the Arm monsters, his friends, and his loved ones.

(Opening end)

* * *

Wataru and his friends continued walking toward the village as they almost saw the gate.

"What is your village like?" asked Fuu.

"Well, like we said before we aren't exactly like other villages" said Toushiro.

"We have people who are considering outcasts to other Hidden villages," said Wataru. "But we also have several Yokai and Mazoku clans who wished to live with humans here"

"Wow…but what are the Mazoku clans?" asked Fuu, curiosity.

"We will explain that later when we get into the office because we don't want to have an _accident_ again happen when another village visits our village" said Tsubasa, sigh.

Fuu seems to notice that both Toushiro and Wataru shivering as if they know what she was talking about but she didn't ask since she want to know more about their village first.

As they got to the gate, they would greeted by two giant rock golems that appeared from the ground.

Fuu nearly started by their appearing from the ground before hiding behind Wataru's back.

"Don't worry, Fuu-chan. They're the guards of the front village" said Wataru.

"Oh! Welcome back!" said one of the rock Golems.

"Who is the lady with you?" asked the rock golem with the spear.

"Easy there, you two" said Toushiro as he hold up a hand. "We just got back from a mission and bring in someone to our village"

"She is with us" said Wataru, firm tone.

"As you wished, Kurenai-sama" said one of the Rock Golems.

Wataru and his friends advance into the village as the Rock Golems continue their guard post.

"Wow…" said Fuu. She looked around in awe as they passed by human and Fangires disguised as humans with only their Fangire marking showing on their cheeks, actually getting along.

"How is this possible?" Fuu whispered to Tsubasa. She also saw some non-Fangire creatures which she could guess were Yokai working with human farmers on the field.

"Follow me" Toushiro whispered, quiet tone.

They immediately headed into the office where an older teen who looked like he is around his 20s with black hair and brown eyes as he wears dark red robe over black clothes.

"Well, I take the mission was a successes?" asked the man.

"Pretty much, we also bring in a guest who might be targeted by the Akatsuki" said Toushiro. He took out a sealed scroll from his pocket before he hands it to Ryusei. "Here is something from lost-and-found that you ask us to find."

"Indeed. These will be in good use for our village" Ryusei said, smile.

"It's nice to meet you, sir" said Fuu bowed.

"Fuu-san, I would like to introduce you to our oldest friend Ryusei Hikari, he is the current leader of our village and second commander of Wataru-kun in the Kivat clan" said Tsubasa.

Fuu suddenly look surprised at Ryusei before turn toward her new friend Wataru with a shocked look on her face. She starts to have respect for her new friend as one of the strongest warriors in the village.

"So what is the purpose of this village?" asked Fuu, curiosity.

"This Village is the save haven for those who escaped from the Royal Fangire Family from the ultimate crime" said Ryusei as he fold his arms.

"Ultimate crime?" asked Fuu.

"Falling in love with humans or living peace with human instead of eating their souls" said Ryusei.

Fuu look stun at this information. "Falling in love with human? Wait! Does that mean-" she turn her attention toward Wataru and Tsubasa.

"We Fandiri are considered outcasts to both Human and Fangire because we aren't either of the races and don't belong with either of their kind" said Wataru.

"What exactly are the Mazoku clans?" asked Fuu. She look in shocked at her new friends' life were almost like her Jinchuuriki status.

"They are the legendary clans of the Yokai within the Yokai world; they're known for their fearsome power as they exist longer than the first human arrived" Ryusei respond.

"No way…" said Fuu, widen eyes. She couldn't believe what she learned that there were creatures exist longer than all nine Bijiu in the world.

"You might saw it already that our village, we help those exiled Fangire who ran away from their own society while we fight Fangire who have serious hunger for human life and ninja villages" said Tsubasa.

"So, Fuu-san… You'll get along just fine here, Fuu-san. Now, I understand that you hold no love for your former village?" asked Ryusei.

"No sir, I do not." Fuu said.

He smiled to her and asked, "Well then, how about I instate you as a Kunoichi of Yami no Tsukigakure? The only main difference from other Hidden villages that our people taken on unusual jobs in the Yokai world and works of beneficial for Jinchuuriki"

Fuu smiled brightly as she replied, "I'd like that very much."

"We will hold a match for you to see what level you're in and you will be facing the Tsukigakure's Tsubasa Shintaro who you are traveling" said Ryusei.

"This is going to be interesting" said Tsubasa, smile.

"Just try you best, Fuu-chan" said Wataru.

"Thank you, Wataru-kun" said Fuu.

_This look interesting…_ Ryusei thought amusing as he watches the interaction between the third heir of Kiva and a Jinchuuriki of Nanabi.

* * *

(Takigakure)

"Please…spared me" a fallen Taki ninja plead but his life force suddenly vanished after being taking by energy fangs.

"Hmm…so this is how one of the weakest village in the Elemental Nations but they have tasty life force to revival my master at last." The mystery figure said in grey cloak. "All done?" he asked.

Around him were fallen ninjas as their bodies were on the ground after their life forces were drained out of them by three well-muscled creatures which looked like it was covered from head to toe in bronze bandages. Withered faces with stitched mouths were mounted over their bodies, all of which matched their main faces.

"_Yes, Rey-sama…soon our lord will rise again_" the first being said.

"For now, I believe this will be enough sacrifices for our lord…or we will end up letting the world know about our master's return" the grey cloak figure declared.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"So this valley is where the traitors are hiding from the royal family, Reaper-san?" a shadowy figure asked. He was talking to a croak face man next to him.

"If that is where they're then we can find Kiva as well…" said the figure known as Reaper. "And finally get rid of his accused rebellion for good."

"How interesting after all that girl is with him!" another voice laughed.

Both figures turn to see another man with wavy hair who was wearing white tie and grey clothes as he danced around them.

"Ryo Itoya…I never would guess this baka is going to be on the job as well" the shadowy figure said with distain.

Ryo seems to be angry at the shadow figure and turns his attention toward Reaper. "Well I'm only here to get the girl after she escaped from me after the last time we faced." He said.

"But remember Ryo, that girl of the Lunar clan is dangerous and white armored warrior still around after Rook finished off the clan as Bishop was the one who assigned us to this task." Reaper stated.

"At long as I get the girl, I don't really care about what Bishop would say for Kiva's head" Ryo said.

"What the heck is with you with stinky mortal women?" Shadowy figure suddenly changed into a sword fish like monster. "Remember we here since the prince won't have to get his hands dirty from cleaning the mess of the traitors, Spider" he growled.

* * *

(Training Ground)

"Be carefully, mistress" said Kaivayu.

"I will be fine, Kaivayu-kun" said Tsubasa as she give her partner a little peck on his face.

Kaivayu fly to his friend Kivat the third as they with both Wataru and Toushiro gathered to watch Fuu's test that is going begin.

While design their village, they have come up with nearly a dozen areas in the large valley where ninjas could training their moves. But as long as they don't drag innocent civilians or, possible look out for spied ninjas who try to sneak their way into the village.

Fuu and Tsubasa were in their stance as Ryusei in the middle to start the match.

"Now the fight between Fuu and Tsubasa will begin to see what Fuu's rank will be in our ninja system and join our village! Hajime!" Ryusei said as they began to fight. He was so that they know what will happen already soon enough.

"**Hidden Style: Shiny scale mist!**" said Fuu. She exhales a large quantity of fine powder from their mouth as the training ground to blind the watchers.

_She tries to blind the target huh?_ Tsubasa thought as she closed her eyes as her vision gets dark. She happens to learn the same bat-ken technique that her brother was using.

"**Water Style: Blades of Water!**" Fuu summoned two swords made of water as she ran as she swings both of her blades.

But not before she realize that Tsubasa wasn't there anymore when her mist suddenly vanished.

"Nice try" said a voice.

Fuu turns around to see Tsubasa was behind her with a smile.

"**Wind Style: Blades of Wind!**" shout Tsubasa. Suddenly blades made of air appear in both of her hands before coming parrying with Fuu's water blades.

Fuu having a bit hard time as she tries to gather her distance from Tsubasa before she notices a small hive of bugs nearby that give her an idea.

"**Hidden Style:** **Leech Torrent**" said Fuu over the screeching of the bugs from nearby to her aid.

Suddenly Tsubasa sense dangers of the bugs coming at her before she delivers her move to getting rid of the bugs.

"**Water Style: Water Bat Wave!**" said Tsubasa as coming out from the nearby stream was a group of bats made of water as two force collide with each other as they caused an explosion that knock both of them away from each.

"I believe that is enough or you two will ends up trashing the training area if this get annoying" said Ryusei as he stand between the two girls.

"Fuu-san, that is a good job of holding out longer against Tsubasa than you but with more training you can catch up with her." He said. Ryusei turn toward Wataru and Toushiro as they come on to the training ground. "For now, I want you three to help patch her up before giving her the tour of our village and she will live with Wataru and Tsubasa until farther arrangement is made"

"Are you two alright?" asked Wataru.

"I'm fine, even though she is good" said Fuu. She and Tsubasa got up as they shake their hands.

"Why thank you, I hope you get better as well" said Tsubasa, smile.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get her registration into our program, see ya!" said Ryusei as he disappeared in flame shunshined.

"A Fire Shunshined?" asked Fuu, surprised. How good are these people?

"Hikari-san, he has a far different training than the rest of us" Toushiro answered. Despite the guy is older than him, he still have trouble of fighting him in Rider battle.

"Well, let show you around our village and we also want to introduce you to our friends as well. But don't worry they will accept you" said Tsubasa.

Wataru smile before he suddenly heard the familiar melody again as his eyes become more serious.

"Fangire?" Tsubasa asked.

Wataru nod as well.

* * *

(Konoha)

Within in the Namikaze-Uzumaki mansion was none other than Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze as she looking at the destruction mark on her son's room.

The symbol of the demonic bat hanging on the blank wall, it was a haunted reminder of what she and her family have done.

"How could I allow this to happen?" Kushina asked herself.

(**Flashback no Justu**)

_7 year old Kushina was training with her grandmother._

"_Never abandon your family members, or you will ends up regrets for the rest of your life and the sins will be on your shoulder" said Mito Uzumaki._

"_Yes, Ob-san" said Kushina, smile. She always remembers what her grandmother says._

(**Flashback no Justu end**)

She always listen to what her grandmother have told but never thought she failed her son and the sins begin to bear heavy on her own shoulder.

Tsunade who been a mother figure to her doesn't know what to say since she is at fault as well but she couldn't say it and many friends that she made during her academy day have scold her for this.

"Oh Mito, you are right! But what am I supposed to do?" Kushina questioned herself. She already ruins the Uzumaki's number one rule and could think what to do now.

What she doesn't know that Hitomi was watching her and couldn't help her mother when she know that she is right about what they have done.

She wants to tell her that the mysterious armor figure known as Kiva and his allies is connected to that symbol but she hesitated because her father have already closed the case about her brother have already is gone.

_But will he be happy of seeing us again?_ Hitomi thought worries. All she wants to do was to make her family proud but they never seem to notice how Naruto feels about them. But not before it gone too far as he disappear from their life like a vanished shadow.

The only clue she has is the demonic bat symbol and the man known as Kiva. Hitomi walk to her room where she has everything that she always wants and a royal bed. In her trash can were letters and gifts from her fan clubs. After her brother's disappearance, she realized how much she hated the attention that she got from the village and herself for been weak sign of her brother.

_Kiva… who are you?_ She thought. She never felt such demonic power from a being like him except it closer scares to a Bijiu and never forget his face.

* * *

"It look like we have unwanted guests in our valley," said Kivat the second. He flies to his partner's shoulder as Ryusei looking out the window.

"There is no doubt that their spied networks are getting a little better than last time" said Ryusei.

"So what should we do?" asked Kivat the second.

"I'm sure that Wataru and others could keep our guest safe after all… he needs to be ready faces his destiny that he have choose" said Ryusei but he muttered the last part in a quiet voice. As Wataru and others' sempai and one of the strongest member of Kivat clan, it his duty to making sure they're ready for any mess before answering their destiny.

Ryusei turn one last look at the window, before he walk out of his office with Kivat the second who accompany his partner.

"While Wataru and his crew taking care of those three…We will be taking care of that nosy plant that might be after our guest" Ryusei said.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kiva: Legend of Darkness Moon**

**-Three new Fangires appears in the valley and hunting for Kiva.**

**-Konoha got an unexpected message from Taki.**

**-Fuu trying to find way to fit in while found out something unexpected about Wataru.**

**Next chapter: Battle in the Valley of the Moonlight**

**Yes, I let the spider Fangire into the story also there is a hint about him after a certain girl. I come up with a little more to Ixa's history against the Fangire which connected to Toushiro. **

**Kamen Rider Kivala won't show up in the story yet but she plays a role for the village but I won't reveal too much about either her or Ryusei' roles.**

**Read and review**


End file.
